Desastres y calamidades: Crónica del torneo de los tres magos
by TostadaSupersonica
Summary: Elián Selwyn metió su nombre en el cáliz de fuego sin pensar. Ahora trata de sobrevivir a su propia insensatez. [Regalo para Xotug]
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Nuestro Amigo Invisible es: Xotug. Dudamos acerca de que esto pueda llegar a gustarte, pero realmente nos divertimos/sufrimos escribiéndolo, así que esperamos que puedas leerlo hasta el final sin odiarlo tanto. Elegimos el reto difícil…Por cierto un "detallito" el reto decía que teníamos que hacer solo la última prueba…Nosotras hicimos el torneo de los tres magos completo y con un protagonista "peculiar". Son un total de 4 capítulos y un epilogo.

Sin más tú regalo:

 **Capitulo primero: La esperanza es lo primero que muere**

Ansió no ser uno más  
Probó antiguas pociones  
Y en ese rito insomne de obsesión  
Calco el molde a la perfección

Eruca Sativa

Acto primero: No prometida

— ¡Cancelaste nuestro compromiso!

Criseida Travers se sobresaltó, ¿Cómo es que ese idiota había entrado a su sala común? Sus ojos castaños recorrieron la figura de su ex prometido, no llevaba su corbata y aunque su ropa estuviera pulcra y en su lugar su cara seguía siendo la de un bicho raro que no había dormido en su vida. Suspiró y dejo a un lado el pergamino que estaba revisando.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Elián al escuchar su pregunta alzó una ceja e hizo una serie de ademanes extraños con las manos.

Algunas personas se asomaron interesadas para ver qué pasaba.

—Su contraseña es una pregunta estúpida…—Criseida al oírlo frunció el ceño dispuesta a protestar, pero Elián se adelantó: —Y, de cualquier forma, ¿a quién mierda le importa cómo entré? ¡Cancelaste nuestro compromiso!—Chilló él, logrando que las personas de la sala común comenzaran a cuchichear.

—Cuida tu lenguaje Selwyn…—Él chasqueo la lengua. —Y por supuesto que cancele nuestro compromiso.

— ¿¡Por qué!?—Exclamó él mientras se aproximaba, desde su posición Criseida arrugo la nariz al recibir el olor que este emanaba.

— ¿Estás borracho?

Elián enfoco sus ojos ámbar en un punto indefinido tras ella.

—No lo estoy…—Criseida elevo ambas cejas. —Bueno, quizás…un poco…—Dijo antes de regalarle una amplia sonrisa divertida, —sí, lo estoy.

— ¿Y todavía preguntas por qué cancele nuestro compromiso?

—Sí, eso estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?—Y la sonrisa divertida se ensancho. Criseida empezó a temer que estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para vomitarle encima o algo así. —Además…

—Selwyn, hazte un favor y vuelve a tu sala común.

Elián no pudo responder nada porque en ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Cornelio Crossland, su mejor amigo, entró:

— ¡Oh, estabas aquí con tu no prometida!—Exclamo acercándose hacia él. Criseida sintió el olor a alcohol que el también desprendía, ¿de verdad? Lo miró con disgusto.

—Ella es mi prometida.

—No, ya no lo es. —No le dio tiempo de objetar nada más y lo sujeto de un brazo. —Vamos, ya te acostumbraras ahora hay que encontrar a Neme y…—se detuvo a mitad de frase y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la nada. —…hacer esas cosas que hacemos nosotros. —Dijo arrastrándolo a la salida.

Criseida y los demás ocupantes de la sala común los miraron con asco.

—Crossland, no puedo creer que hayas entablado amistad con él, tenías futuro.

Él aludido ya estaba en la puerta, no obstante, volteó hacia ella con un gesto burlón.

—Al menos yo si tengo amigos, Travers.

Y se fue.

La sala estalló en susurros.

Acto segundo: Cajas que brillan

—No puedo creer que me haya dejado, ¡soy un buen partido!—Elián miró a sus amigos a los ojos en busca de apoyo.

—Vamos, no puedes estar diciendo eso. Esa frígida no te merece, claro que eres un buen partido Elián. —Nemesia acarició su espalda con cariño. —Claro que eres un excelente partido, tienes un buen estatus de sangre, todavía conservas tú fortuna, un problema con ciertas plantas alucinógenas, y el alcohol.

—Sí, eres un partido de primera. No tengo idea de por qué te dejo.

Elián los miró, traicionado.

—Por supuesto que soy un buen partido, no hacía falta el sarcasmo.

—Sí que lo hacía, le hace bien a mi corazón ver tu desgracia. —Nemesia tenía una sonrisa suave instalada en su cara desde hacía rato, una sospechosa sonrisa.

Elián se desparramo sobre el escritorio en desuso. Estaban en uno de esos salones abandonados del quinto piso, ese salón en particular era uno de los lugares que más ocupaban.

— ¿Saben que alegra mi corazón?—Pregunto Cornelio de pronto, Elián se revolvió un poco había olvidado que estaba allí, también había olvidado lo irritante que le resultaba su voz cuando estaba borracho. Dejo escapar un gruñido como toda respuesta, Nemesia en cambio parecía haberse quedado dormida o algo, porque no daba señales de vida. — ¡Esto!—Gritó Cornelio arrojándole un frasquito con un líquido marrón brillante en su interior.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Investigo desconfiado, esa cosa tenía un color extraño.

—Mierda de hipogrifo. —Intervino Nemesia. Por lo visto si estaba viva. Soltó una risita perezosa.

—Este es mi elixir para un corazón roto. —Dijo Cornelio quitándole el tapón a su frasco.

— ¿Del uno al diez cuan peligroso crees que sea beber esto?—Su amigo solo se alzó de hombros, desinteresado y se bebió todo el contenido del frasquito de un trago. Volteó hacia su mejor amiga, pero ella ya había terminado con su elixir y ahora miraba el horizonte con una gran sonrisa estúpida. Se alzó de hombros y los imito.

Hubo una larga pausa en lo único que se escuchó fueron risas y comentarios estúpidos acerca de lo divertidas que se veían las paredes de la habitación.

—Esta mierda de hipogrifo está muy buena. —Dijo Cornelio cambiando de tema.

—Sí, Nemesia se lució con esto.

— ¿Neme? Pensé que el de la idea había sido yo. —Comento Cornelio confundido.

—No, había sido yo. —Insistió Elián.

Nemesia estallo en una risa histérica.

—Es obvio que fui yo…—Afirmó ella. Los dos asintieron desorientados, en ese momento cualquiera podría convérselos de cualquier cosa. En realidad, el creador del elixir había sido Cornelio. —No me gusta el uniforme de Durmstrang enseña muy poco.

—Los uniformes no enseñan nada.

—Quizás no hoy, pero en trescientos años…

—No empieces con tus mierdas…

—Solo digo que en trescientos años habrá unas cajas que brillan y…

—Elián, me está asustando.

—Neme, cierra tu puta boca.

—Pero, de verdad, brillan y suenan. Son muggles y hay gente encerrada ahí…

—¡Nemesia!

—Ellos no saben que…

Un frasco se estrelló contra la frente de Nemesia que cerró la boca automáticamente. Ella en lugar de quejarse del golpe rompió en carcajadas histéricas, sus amigos la imitaron. Luego hubo un silencio.

— ¿Saben?—Comento Cornelio estirándose como un gato.

— ¿Mmh?

—Quizás si haya una forma de arreglar tu reputación y recuperar a Criseida.

Elián negó con la cabeza, intentando decidir a cuál de los tres Cornelios prestarle atención.

—Mi reputación no necesita arreglo.

—Debes entrar en el torneo de los tres magos.

Elián Selwyn se rio con fuerza, tanta que le dolía el estómago.

—Sí, debo hacerlo.

Ese mismo día, entre trompicones, depositaron su nombre en el cáliz de fuego.

Acto tercero: Sólo un idiota

Esa mañana, Elián supo que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Bueno, quizá lo que sentía no era más que los residuos de una noche de la que no estaba seguro de si debía enorgullecerse o no. Abrió las cortinas verdes del dosel y se arrastró perezoso fuera de la cama.

Asterion Black lo miraba desde su propia cama.

—Oí que hiciste el ridículo en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Cómo haces para saberlo todo?—Elián lo observo durante unos segundos más antes de agregar: —y para lucir tan bien antes de las diez de la mañana.

—A diferencia de ti, duermo durante la noche. Y tengo mis métodos para saber las cosas que me interesan, Selwyn.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Asterion, Elián continuaba debatiéndose el levantarse o quedarse en la cama el resto del día; hasta que recordó un pequeño, mínimo, minúsculo detalle: Criseida había roto el compromiso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso, cuando el compromiso llevaba AÑOS existiendo? No podía permitir que eso ocurriese. Salto de la cama y se vistió. Tenía un día muy largo tratando de recuperar a su prometida.

Cuando entró en el gran comedor se dirigió directamente a Criseida. Toda la mesa de Ravenclaw se giró para verlo, no podían creer que quisiese continuar con su humillación, esta vez no solo delante de ellos, sino de todo el colegio. Tomó asiento a un lado de Criseida, y alcanzó un bollo.

—Buenos días Crisi, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente de anoche.

La nombrada se giró hacía él con una ceja alzada.

—No hay ninguna conversación, Selwyn.

Elián mordió su bollo antes de responder, mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa tensa.

—Sí la hay, una en la que me explicas por qué razón has decidido romper un compromiso creado por nuestros padres, uno que uniría las dos familias, ¿pensaste, querida, como se sentirán tus padres cuando se enteren que su preciosa niña no quiere casarse con un descendiente de los más puros, poderosos y antiguos linajes? ¿Has pensado en la decepción?—acabó de comer el bollo, y tomo la taza de té perteneciente a Criseida, le dio un largo sorbo bajo la dura mirada de la joven.

—Mi padre ha permitido que esto ocurra, sino sería imposible que el compromiso este roto para esta altura, _querido._ —Criseida, le arrebató la taza y la posó con suavidad en la mesa, lejos de las manos de Elián, mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Y también permitirá que contraigas matrimonio con Woodpecker? ¿Con un hombre no solo de menor linaje, poder, fortuna y que está a un paso de la traición a la sangre? No, a tu padre le gustan las apuestas seguras.

—Por eso mismo no estamos ya más comprometidos, ¿Qué le asegura que tu no serás una deshonra para tu familia? Bueno, más de lo que eres en la actualidad.

Elián estaba por responder, cuando por las enormes puertas dobles ingresaron los estudiantes de Durmstrang, seguidos por los de Beauxbatons. Alzó una ceja, en la semana que llevaban en Hogwarts, únicamente compartían las cenas; los desayunos y almuerzos no habían sido parte de la rutina para "estrechar lazos y blah blah blah".

— ¡Elián! Vamos con Neme, están por sortear quiénes serán los participantes del torneo. —El nombrado se giró hacía su izquierda, encontrando a Cornelio con su corbata azul y bronce a medio anudar y una sonrisa destellante. —Señorita-sin-amigos, discúlpeme por interrumpir su conversación, pero debo quitarle a su no-prometido por unos instantes; será devuelto en breve, lo prometo. —Mientras dejaba escapar estas palabras, Cornelio había tomado a Elián del hombro y lo empujaba fuera de la banca.

—Puedes quedártelo, tú mismo lo dijiste, no es mi prometido.

Mientras era arrastrado hacia su mesa, Elián no podía dejar de pensar alguna manera de que Criseida aceptara el compromiso nuevamente, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—Elián, hazme un favor, y deja de pensar en ese gusarajo un momento. Céntrate en cosas más importantes por un rato, como: cuántos galeons ganaremos apostando a quién sale de Hogwarts.

—Yo voy cinco galeons a Woodpecker. —Habló Asterion, que se encontraba a uno de los lados de Nemesia.

—Yo también—añadió ella.

—Pongo cinco a Potter. —todos giraron a ver a Hermes Malfoy.

— ¿En serio, Potter? Pero si es un troglodita. —El asco escapaba de los labios de Elián.

—Sí, Potter, será un troglodita, pero es el mejor duelista de todo Hogwarts.

—Pero Woodpecker no es un mal duelista, pero es más inteligente. —Nemesia estaba dispuesta a defender su apuesta de por vida.

—Si tanto les gusta Woodpecker, ¿por qué no se casan con él?

Los cuatro voltearon a verlo.

—Selwyn, lo mejor que puede hacer Woodpecker es morir en esa competencia.

Elián se paralizó unos segundos.

— ¿Saben? Yo también pongo cinco a Woodpecker.

— ¿Pues sí? Pongo cinco a que sale Elián. —Todos lo miraron confundidos.

—Explícate, Crossland. —Black habló por todos los presentes.

—Anoche, cuando Elián se lamentaba por la pérdida de su prometida, decidió que era una buena idea echar su nombre en el cáliz. —tres miradas horrorizadas se posaron en él.

—No sé por qué se asustan tanto, alguien como él jamás saldrá del cáliz.

Y cuando Hermes termino de decir esas palabras, la ceremonia comenzó.

El fuego del cáliz se tornó azul, y un papel doblado a la mitad salió expulsado de él. El director Trimble lo atrapó al vuelo y lo leyó.

—Ragna Shry.

Una muchacha de cabello oscuro y sujeto en una cola de caballo se alzó en la otra punta de la mesa de Slytherin. Era alta, muy alta, más alta que cualquier mujer que Elián haya visto antes, era casi tan alta como él mismo. Llevaba la capa roja forrada en piel susurrando a la espalda y una expresión de superioridad propia de la realeza. Caminó con decisión hacia el director de Hogwarts, estrecho su mano y se encamino a la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de profesores.

A los pocos segundos que la campeona de Durmstrang salió del comedor, el fuego volvió a tornarse azul, esta vez liberando un papel rosa plegado como si fuese un barco. Desdoblo el barco y leyó:

—Charlotte Moyenard.

Una joven pelirroja se puso de pie en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Era de baja estatura y sus rasgos eran angulosos. Una sonrisa resplandeciente se abría paso entre miles de pecas, mientras se acercaba con rapidez a la mesa de profesores, jugando con sus dedos y miraba el piso. Estrecho con brevedad la mano del director Trimble y desapareció tras la puerta.

Por tercera vez en esa noche, y ultima hasta dentro de casi dos siglos después, el fuego cambio su color a azul, y escupió un último nombre. Era un papel arrugado, hecho una bola muy apretada. El director fue desdoblándolo con paciencia hasta que fue legible. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió de forma graciosa. Alzó la mirada unos segundos y la situó en la mesamás cercana a la puerta.

—Oh por Merlín, está mirando hacia aquí. —Hermes no cabía en sí de asombro. —Asterion, ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo un idio—Asterion cortó su susurro. —Por Circe, dime que es una mentira que pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz, Selwyn.

— ¡No puedo prometer nada, estaba muy drogado!

Asterion lucia aterrorizado por alguna razón; vamos, que ni Elián mismo creía ser él el seleccionado.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

—Elián Stravos Selwyn.

El director portaba una mirada descorazonada, como si hubiese resignado el hecho que la copa no sería suya en ese torneo, que el campeón era un desastre.

Elián se levantó del banco, analizando seriamente la posibilidad de pedir que se sorteara nuevamente al campeón de Hogwarts, pero la noticia lo había dejado medio mareado y no se dio cuenta cuando llego junto al director de su escuela. Todo era tan irreal. ¿Estaría drogado en alguno de los pasillos abandonados del castillo? La mano que estrechó la suya se sentía demasiado real, y al atravesar el umbral de la puerta y encontrar a las campeonas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, supo que era cierto.

Ningún aplauso se oyó en el comedor.

 **.-.-.-.**

Si leiste hasta aqui: eres valiente (? Y si Elián es atipico, como la mayor parte del fic u.u

Esperamos que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y que le des una oportunidad y lo leas entero.

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Primera prueba**

Todo por delante  
Todo esta hablándome  
(y me eché a la suerte)

Gustavo Cerati

Acto primero: Hufflepuffs

Cuando Nemesia apareció en su campo visual, él ni se movió. Estaba echado sobre un sillón de la sala común de Slytherin. Se encontraba solo y, a juzgar por su olor, también estaba ebrio ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido emborracharse si se habían quedado sin alcohol? Era un misterio.

Colocó sus brazos en jarra y aspiró con fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!

Elián se removió en el sillón, tenía un brazo tapándole los ojos.

—No estaba pensando, estaba drogado o algo así.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello rubio, exasperada. Si tenía que ser sincera: su amigo no era un héroe, no era valiente, mucho menos un campeón. Elián sólo era un tipo loco que quería dormir su mente la mayor parte del tiempo y reírse tanto como fuera posible. Estaba jodido; y por consiguiente ella también. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. —Suspiró resignada. Al oírla, Elián se quitó el brazo de los ojos, tenía más ojeras que nunca, y eso era mucho decir. Se miraron, había muchas cosas para decir. Pero eran Slytherins, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario, y los Slytherins no van por ahí llorando por sus errores, los Slytherin miran imperturbables sus errores y, tragándose todo su dolor, siguen adelante, con la cabeza bien en alto. Elián se incorporó.

—Sí, bueno…fue un placer conocerte. —Dijo y le palmeó la espalda.

Silencio.

—Tan encantadores como un par de hufflepuffs. —Comentó Hermes Malfoy, que en ese momento cruzaba la sala común para dirigirse a la puerta.

Acto segundo: Querida Crisi

El lago se le antojaba hermoso ante la noticia de su inminente muerte. Por ello estaban allí, despatarrados sobre el pasto mirando un punto fijo. Debería decir que estaba asustado, no obstante, sólo se sentía extraño ¿Quién sabe? Quizá, sobrevivía al torneo, ganaba y se casaba con la estúpida de Criseida Travers.

Nemesia había sacado una pipa de roble y hacía casi un minuto que se la estaba extendiendo, llena de tabaco y encendida. La tomó.

— ¡Hiciste trampa!—El grito de Criseida lo sacó de su nube de abstracción. Cornelio pegó tal salto que a Elián le extrañó que no hubiera tenido un paro cardíaco. Criseida había cruzado la distancia que los separaba y se había colocado frente a ellos, sujetando su varita muy enojada.

—Por supuesto, hice trampa porque tengo ganas de tener un suicidio muy original…mientras me miran cientos de personas. —Respondió él, cortante; no estaba de humor para sus escenas.

— ¡Claro que hiciste trampa!—Espetó ella agitada, Nemesia alzó una ceja expectante. — ¡Es imposible que un imbécil, irresponsable, loco y cobarde como tú haya quedado seleccionado!—Continuó, con cada palabra que decía, su voz se elevaba un decibel.

—Podré ser todo eso, pero soy mejor partido que Woodpecker, por lo tanto, tu adorado gryffindor es mucho más imbécil, irresponsable, loco y cobarde que yo. —Sonrió él, gatuno. Ella apretó los puños. — Y ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que el cáliz me considera, además, más poderoso.

Nemesia y Cornelio intercambiaron sonrisas ladinas.

— ¡No puedo creer que mi padre este reconsiderando nuestra unión!

Silencio.

Elián soltó una carcajada.

— ¿En verdad?—Preguntó burlón. Criseida se mordió el labio, indignada. —Eso es perfecto.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser perfecto?!—Chilló ella y chispas doradas volaron de su varita.

—Es perfecto, Crisi querida, porque si gano este torneo tendrás que casarte conmigo. —Y le regaló su sonrisa más dulce. Ella abrió sus rosados labios en una perfecta "o".

— ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto!? ¡Ni siquiera me amas!—Espetó Criseida al borde de las lágrimas. Elián le sonrió, nadie se metía con el orgullo de un Selwyn y seguía por ahí como si nada; menos Criseida, que había resultado ser una gran perra y había disfrutado humillándolo. Su ex prometida ya había comenzado a lagrimear.

Se incorporó y la apresó en un apretado abrazo.

—Aw, Crisi cariño ¿De verdad piensas que tengo que amarte para casarme contigo?—Ella se sacudió, apartándolo y le apuntó con la varita. —Crisi, esto no es por amor, o capricho. Esto es porque nadie se mete con Elián Stravos Selwyn, dice mierdas a sus espaldas, lo traiciona y sale airoso. Mucho menos mi prometida; sobre todo mi prometida.

—Sí, esas cosas no se hacen, Travers, porque hacerlas nos ponen furiosos. —Coincidió Cornelio, mirándola con desdén.

— ¿Y sabes qué hacemos cuando nos enfurecemos?—Nemesia aportó su granito de arena, tenía una gran mirada depredadora.

—Nos vengamos. —Repitieron al unísono, como si lo hubiesen practicado.

Criseida retrocedió mitad asustada, mitad rabiosa.

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!—Graznó dando la vuelta. — ¡Nunca, jamás me casare contigo!—Y echó a correr de nuevo al castillo.

Hubo un silencio.

—No puedo creer que esa estúpida tenga el valor de enfrentarnos después de haberte expuesto frente al director y haber cancelado su compromiso a tus espaldas. —Comentó Cornelio enfadado.

Nemesia asintió.

— ¿Hizo algo más que cancelar su compromiso a tus espaldas?—Investigó Asterion que acababa de aparecer junto a ellos. Lo miraron extrañados, no lo habían escuchado llegar, Black debía tener los pasos más ligeros del mundo.

— ¿No te enteraste? Pensé que lo sabías todo. —Sonrió Elián, divertido.

—Mi perfección tiene un límite.

—Entonces no es perfección. —Intervino Cornelio, Nemesia lo codeó.

—Claro que lo es. —Señaló ella, haciendo un repaso por la atractiva figura del Black. Al notarlo, Asterion arrugó la nariz.

—Mi adorable prometida se presentó esta mañana en el despacho del director con una lista de sustancias que he ingerido en los últimos dos años y medio en Hogwarts, junto con otra que enumeraba las infracciones más importantes que he hecho en mi estadía en el colegio; exigió que se me removiera el título de campeón en el torneo, y fuese expulsado de Hogwarts. En cambio, seré sometido a castigo todos los sábados en la noche, y mis padres fueron informados. —Elián rechinó los dientes. — . . —Finalizó con odio tatuado en cada silaba.

—Y puedo asumir que no buscaron pruebas de ello. —Al parecer, Asterion se encontraba igual de asqueado por la situación.

—Todos en el colegio sabían esas cosas, incluso los profesores, pero como eran rumores no podían hacer nada; claro, hasta que alguien dijese algo, y al parecer ese alguien fue esa traidora.

—Me asombra que Travers sea una ravenclaw, aunque tiene sentido, los traidores no pueden quedar en Hufflepuff. — Cornelio no pudo evitar una risilla de entendimiento.

—Es un gran misterio que haya quedado en Ravenclaw, más de una vez la encontré en la puerta porque no podía responder la adivinanza.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, mientras contemplaban el lago y pasaban de mano en mano la pipa.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la primera prueba?—Asterion habló, antes de llevarse la pipa a la boca. Nemesia humedeció sus labios, oh por los dioses, estaba fumando de la misma pipa que Asterion Black.

—Black, deja de ser tan…erótico.

El aludido elevó una ceja y una sonrisa arrogante se desplegó.

—No puedo evitarlo; pero eso no importa, Selwyn ¿Sabes o no cuál es la prueba?

—No aún, todavía tengo meses para averiguarlo.

Acto tercero: Muerte en el pasillo

Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara la primera prueba, y no había rastro de Elián ni sus amigos. Asterion se puso de pie de mala gana, no podía creer que estaba por hacer lo que iba a hacer. Hermes, a un costado suyo, lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Interrogó Malfoy.

—Voy a buscar al estúpido de Elián.

— ¿Elián?

—Selwyn.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el cual lo único que hizo Hermes fue mirar fijamente a su amigo pensando si se había vuelto loco o algo peor.

— ¿Por qué vas a buscar al idiota de Selwyn? ¿No es mejor dejarlo morir en el pasillo de turno?—Espetó confundido.

Asterion paseó la mirada por el estadio, era un predio enorme, con varios árboles, piedras y hasta un pequeño arroyo artificial. En el centro se paseaba un unicornio. Ragna Shry fue convocada en ese momento a la primera prueba.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, no queremos que deje a Hogwarts en ridículo, ¿vienes?

Malfoy pasó sus ojos claros de él a Ragna.

—Quiero ver el torneo.

Asterion suspiró y emprendió su búsqueda.

Cuarenta minutos después, cruzaba la puerta a los vestidores del estadio con un muy resacoso Elián. Lo dejó caer sobre una silla.

— ¿Black? ¿Qué haces?—Gimió el campeón sujetándose la cabeza. Asterion arrugó la nariz disgustado y le lanzó un hechizo para ver si podía despejarle un poco la mente. Por lo visto funcionó apenas, porque Elián abrió los ojos y se enderezó en la silla.

—Arréglate, la prueba está por comenzar.

— ¿La prueba? ¿Es hoy?

Asterion contó hasta cinco mentalmente, no quería dañar al campeón de Hogwarts a sólo minutos de la prueba. Pero, tenía ganas, muchísimas ganas.

—La prueba es hoy, Selwyn. Así que alista tus cosas y da un buen espectáculo.

Elián lo miró medio aturdido.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Asterion Black quiso fulminarlo ahí mismo, ¿no tenía idea de qué tenía hacer?

— ¡¿Por qué debería saberlo? yo salí a buscarte!

—Un gesto muy adorable, pero no voy a besarte porque olvidaste averiguar cuál es la jodida prueba.

Lo iba a golpear. No, mejor lo mataba.

— ¡No es mi responsabilidad…

— ¿Señor Black? ¿Qué hace aquí?—Preguntó el profesor Vocctum, pero todo su interés se perdió cuando vio al malhumorado Elián. — ¿Señor Selwyn? ¡Debería estar preparándose para la prueba!

— ¿De qué trata la prueba profesor?—Indagó como si fuera lo más común del mundo aparecer con resaca minutos antes de su entrada.

—La prueba consiste en hacerse con el mapa que lleva en el cuello el unicornio. No dañando al unicornio, por supuesto.

Elián asintió y se inclinó un poco para susurrarle a Asterion:

— ¿Ves? Él si se ganó un beso.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue un puñetazo chocando contra su mejilla. El profesor lo miró asombrado.

— ¡Señor Black! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

—Se lo merecía. —Contestó abandonando los vestidores.

Acto cuarto: No viene al caso

Charlotte pasó su prueba con rapidez, pues no tardó más de quince minutos y ya estaba entrando en el vestidor. Elián la miró con interés.

— ¿Fue muy complicado?—Preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa. Charlotte le sonrió.

—Ese unicornio es muy rápido. —Dijo y se alejó.

El cañonazo se dejó escuchar, y su cabeza resintió el estruendo. Respiró profundo al oír su nombre. "No voy a morir hoy", se dijo.

Salió apretando su varita más de lo necesario. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo miraban con horror, por lo visto temían que los hiciera quedar mal. Esperaba que se equivocaran, lo menos que quería era dejar en ridículo a Hogwarts.

Miró al unicornio pastar a unos metros de él y aspiró profundamente. Bien, su profesor no había mentido. Era realmente un unicornio. Y los unicornios no son malos. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia la criatura y allí fue cuando entendió la prueba: ese animal era más rápido que todas las escobas que había visto.

Suspiró irritado, el sol era muy brillante y el unicornio muy rápido. Eso no estaba ayudando a su mente resacosa. Sin embargo, no despegó sus ojos del animal.

Bueno, siempre podía probar la manera fácil: — ¡Accio mapa!—Pero nada pasó, el mapa seguía en su lugar.

Entonces la idea golpeó su mente.

Sonrió divertido.

— ¡Accio unicornio!—Contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría que pasara e incluso asombrándole a él mismo, contempló cómo el unicornio parecía correr un poco más lento, aunque estuviera haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas. Eso significaba que podía…

Sonrió aún más.

— ¿Acaba de intentar un Accio con un unicornio?—Preguntaban un par de personas en las gradas. Los ignoró, aunque sólo conseguían que su cabeza emporara.

Con desgana comenzó a buscar algo en el suelo. Ignoraba completamente con cuanto tiempo contaba, pero no le preocupó. Encontró una rama lo suficientemente resistente para lo que necesitaba y la tomó; luego caminó hasta la zona donde no había pasto, sólo tierra apisonada y se dispuso a dibujar unos círculos y signos extraños.

—No puede estar haciendo lo que creo…—Comentó Asterion confundido. Hermes lo observó.

— ¿Qué crees que hace?

—El muy idiota está colocando una runa potenciadora y una runa de cárcel.

— ¿Y qué con eso?—Se alzó de hombros Malfoy.

Asterion señaló el centro del estadio.

— ¡Accio unicornio!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

En un segundo, el unicornio estaba corriendo feliz y libre a unos metros, al siguiente estaba dentro del círculo, muy asustado y encabritado.

Lo gracioso de todo el asunto es que Elián también estaba dentro del círculo; así que no fue inmune a todo el movimiento y acabó rebotando contra las paredes invisibles de su jaula. Curiosamente, en algún momento, luego de ser zamarreado cual muñeco de trapo, consiguió montarse al animal y desatar el mapa de su cuello. Aunque, eso fue una mala maniobra ya que el unicornio consiguió voltear las tornas y con una sacudida lo mandó a volar contra la pared opuesta de su reducida jaula, ¿qué mierda estaba pensando al encerrarse en un espacio tan pequeño con un maldito unicornio? Como sea, el animal con su movimiento sólo había conseguido que el cayera sobre su cuerno. El unicornio acababa de empalarlo por la clavícula izquierda, genial.

La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, bañando la crin plateada. El público dejó escapar un sonido de angustia antes de que se oyera un grito de: "¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Hirió al unicornio!" a lo que Elián gruñó desesperado. Se estaba desangrando, y sólo pensaban en el unicornio que lo estaba empalando, genial, grandes compañeros.

Las runas desaparecieron, y el unicornio quedó paralizado, mientras unos examinadores se aceraban a bajarlo del cuerno del jodido animal.

Y todo se puso negro.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería, con la clavícula vendada y sin dolor de cabeza. Al fin la resaca se había ido. Se incorporó en el colchón, en la cama continua se encontraba Nemesia.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Nemesia?

—Se cayó por las escaleras cuando fui a buscarte para la prueba. —Asterion se encontraba leyendo un libro a un lado suyo. Cornelio estaba dormido en una silla entre las camas de Nemesia y Elián. Parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Se cayó o la empujaste?

—No viene al caso.

Elián sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asterion cerró su libro y le dio su mirada más despectiva.

—Tampoco viene al caso.

Elián asintió.

— ¿Hay algo que venga al caso?

Asterion sonrió, apenas.

—Sí, felicidades: pasaste la prueba.

-.-..-.

Gracias por leer, para quienes siguen esta historia gracias por seguirla y sepan que los comentarios nos harían inmensamente felices :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí estamos otra vez con esta historia que nadie lee pero vamos a actualizar hasta terminar :)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 3: Segunda prueba

¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí,  
qué es lo que quieren saber?  
No me verás arrodillado.

Fito Paez

Acto primero: Poco legal

Elián pateó con fuerza una de las paredes del pasillo, enseguida lo lamentó.

— ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan quitado puntos! ¡Fuimos los más rápidos!—Se quejó indignado. Cornelio estaba recostado contra la pared opuesta, estaban en uno de los pasillos más luminosos de Hogwarts y el sol le daba de frente haciendo resaltar su piel oscura. A pesar de que parecía estar consciente de cada una de sus palabras, no parecía prestarle atención; fue Nemesia quien volteó a hablarle:

—Te referirás a ti, no hay un nosotros. El ridículo lo hiciste tu solito.

Él se dejó caer a un lado suyo.

—No hice el ridículo, tuve una idea brillante. —Nemesia negó con la cabeza. —Neme, lloraste de la risa cuando te enteraste de cómo pase la prueba.

—Eso no lo hace menos ridículo.

Cornelio soltó un resoplido de risa, de cualquier forma, parecía mucho más interesado en lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Elián lo miró con interés, debían ir a clase y estaba seguro que Cornelio estaba llegando tarde a la suya. No podía importarle menos. Nemesia bostezó exageradamente; ninguna dama (mucho menos una sangre pura) debería bostezar así, aunque consideraba a Neme más como un hombre que como una dama.

—Deberíamos ir a herbologia.

Elián asintió con desgana. Desde el otro extremo del pasillo los ojos negros de Cornelio brillaron traviesos.

—O podríamos averiguar cuál es la próxima prueba.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, a este paso nunca vamos a aprobar los éxtasis!—Protestó Elián con una gran sonrisa. Ya lo había convencido, aunque dijera lo contrario.

—Sí, claro, como si te importara. —Nemesia retuvo otro bostezo y soltó una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Cómo vamos a averiguarlo?

Un silencio contemplativo se instauró en el pasillo.

—Pensé que podríamos sonsacárselo a alguno de los examinadores. —Los Slytherin miraron al joven Ravenclaw.

—Suena poco legal—dijo Elián. —Esto repentinamente se volvió interesante, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

—No tengo idea.

Más silencio.

—Primero necesitamos a alguien que consiga información sobre los examinadores. —Los tres intercambiaron una mirada pensativa, hasta que Elián mismo dio con la respuesta: —Asterion.

Acto segundo: Contraataque

—Áurea Fructus: fue auror durante seis años, se retiró luego de ser herida en combate en la pierna. Tiene cuarenta y tres años. Es de nacionalidad francesa. Sangre pura. Desayuna a las seis y treinta todas las mañanas, de las siete en punto hasta las ocho treinta recorre los terrenos del castillo. De ocho treinta a nueve, toma un baño. Utiliza sales aromáticas de coco. Desde las nueve hasta la una de la tarde lo dispone a la lectura de archivos clasificados. Los guarda bajo algún hechizo muy potente. A la una, baja al comedor al almuerzo, se reúne con otros dos examinadores y comparten la comida hasta las dos y quince, cuando ella vuelve a sus aposentos a tomar una siesta desde las dos veinticinco a las tres en punto. A las tres, se despierta y continúa con la lectura de los archivos, hasta las cuatro que toma el té en sus aposentos. A las cinco se reúne con el resto de los examinadores, los tres directores y dos personas del ministerio de los cuales no he conseguido información, a hablar sobre lo que supongo es el torneo. La reunión continúa hasta las siete, cuando bajan a cenar. A las nueve y quince se va a dormir.

—No voy a meterme con una ex auror. —Espetó Elián, vehemente.

Asterion le envío una mirada glacial y apartó un pergamino.

—Entonces no te interesara el perfil Bror Schössling. —Comentó en tono frio, parecía disgustado por haber desperdiciado horas de su vida en un perfil que nadie escucharía. —Fue jefe de aurores por una década.

—Un maldito jefe de aurores que estudió en Durmstrang…—Intervino Cornelio con un gesto perturbado. Elián asintió.

—Sí, Bror descartado.

El Black paseó su mirada por la Sala de Menesteres, la habitación se había equipado con muebles oscuros, soberbios y de aspecto cómodo. Le recordaba a la sala de Slytherin, aunque todo tuviese un tapiz neutral color uva. Tomó el último pergamino y lo desenrollo.

—El único examinador que no fue auror o estuvo relacionado de alguna forma con ellos fue Saturno Seillan. —Desde uno de los sillones individuales Hermes alzó una ceja, despectivo. Su padre una vez le había hablado de Seillan y, en lo que a él respectaba, el hombre era un desperdicio para los sangre pura.

—Bien, perfecto. —Sonrió Elián. —Hasta su nombre se oye inofensivo.

—Asumo que no estas enterado del significado del nombre. —Comentó Malfoy. Cornelio le dio una mirada ofendida.

— ¿Por qué esta el antipático de Malfoy aquí?—Interrogó molesto.

—Porque estaba con Black cuando acordamos esta reunión. —Se alzó de hombros Elián.

—De cualquier forma, es bueno para mis ojos. —Dijo Nemesia enviándole un guiño. El aludido hizo una mueca de asco.

Asterion suspiró y se acomodó el cabello oscuro.

— ¿Quieren escuchar el perfil?—Preguntó incómodo.

—El perfil del titán come hijos—y le sonrió a Hermes burlón. —Sí, comienza cuando gustes, querido amigo. —Asterion tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, ese tipo era un estúpido, pero a veces -solo a veces- sabía lo que tenía que decir para hacerlo reír.

—Bien, Saturno Seillan: ochenta y nueve años, trabaja en el departamento de exterminación de animales mágicos. Es mitad francés mitad inglés. Sangre pura. Desayuna a las seis y cuarenta todas las mañanas, salvo los domingos que duerme hasta a las diez. De nueve a once investiga quién sabe qué cosas en la biblioteca. Luego, a las once quince va al baño a orinar. —Ante ese dato Cornelio soltó una risotada. — ¿Qué?—Indagó.

—Averiguaste su rutina para usar el baño, ¿en serio?

—Me gustan las cosas bien hechas. —Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a la lectura de su información. —Continuo: a las once y treinta regresa a la biblioteca hasta la hora del almuerzo. Siempre almuerza con jugo de uva. Después del almuerzo toma una breve siesta hasta las tres y media. A las cuatro, toma té con el director de Beauxbatons en los aposentos del último. A las cinco se reúne con el resto de los examinadores y discuten sobre la prueba. La reunión dura hasta las siete. Y luego de cenar lee un poco de literatura muggle en su habitación y se va a dormir.

Nemesia negó con la cabeza.

—Qué vida más aburrida, si llego a ser así por favor mátenme. —Cornelio y Elián asintieron. —De cualquier forma, tu investigación obsesiva me hizo pensar que estás muy enfermo—Le sonrió divertida.

Asterion tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no enterrarle su varita en el cuello.

—Neme, tú hablas de cajas que brillan y personas encerradas en su interior. —Contraatacó Elián. Asterion sonrió. —Así que dale un poco de tregua al loco de los perfiles. —La sonrisa del Black se volvió una mirada amenazante.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?—Preguntó Hermes, luciendo un poco interesado.

Elián Selwyn le regaló una sonrisa divertida. Era la misma sonrisa que había puesto cuando usó accio en el unicornio.

—Vamos a tomar esos recuerdos a la fuerza.

— ¿Si? ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?—Insistió el rubio. — ¿Cuándo esté en la biblioteca? ¿O en su hora de orinar?—Agregó malicioso.

—No necesitamos esa estúpida rutina. —Declaró restándole importancia. —Vamos a hacerlo en el baile de navidad, dentro de una semana.

Asterion entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, tanteó su varita.

— ¡Seguí por tres días a cada uno de esos examinadores, para que luego te importe un cuerno!—Gritó completamente enojado. Hermes se envaró nervioso; pero el miedo no pareció llegar al trio de estúpidos.

—Aprecio tu trabajo, Asti bonito, de no ser por ti nunca hubiéramos sabido cuál es el menos peligroso. —Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, un expelliarmus lo golpeó.

Acto tercero: Pantalones

Había llegado la noche del baile de navidad. Y el director que se había esforzado en maquinar alrededor de Elián para que no los volviera a dejar en ridículo, habiéndolo amenazado de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron. Aún se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso; de nada había servido esa esa poción calmante que había tomado antes de que el baile comenzara. Estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir muy mal. Sin embargo, cuando Elián Selwyn apareció esa noche del brazo de Nemesia Jesenvolk en el lugar donde se reunirían los campeones para ingresar al baile, supo que se había equivocado. Los slytherins más decadentes del colegio parecían dos personas completamente diferentes.

Elián llevaba una túnica negra detallada en verde musgo, con el cabello negro peinado perfectamente. Su cara se encontraba libre de ojeras por primera vez en años, tenía la espalda recta y una sonrisa cordial. Nemesia vestía una túnica de seda verde agua; era la túnica más hermosa y elegante que había usado jamás. Sus bucles rubios se encontraban arreglados en una media cola, despejando su cara. Al igual que su acompañante, su espalda se encontraba recta, en una postura perfecta, y en su cara se vislumbraba una sonrisa hermosa.

—Buenas noches, esperamos no haber retrasado la gran entrada. —Mientras Elián hablaba, se permitió dejar vagar su mirada entre las demás personas presentes. Ragna Shry estaba acompañada por Ulric Woodpecker, quien tenía una graciosa mirada sorprendida. Charlotte Moyenard llegó unos segundos después, colgada del brazo de Cerastes Black, el hermano mayor de Asterion.

—No, al contrario, llegaron justo a tiempo. —Quien hablo, era su presa de esa noche: Saturno Seillean. Era un hombre con una barba muy larga, ojos azules y una sonrisa amistosa. Pobre iluso, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín, temíamos atrasar el baile, no queremos que eso ocurra. —Nemesia dejo escapar un muy femenino suspiro; Woodpecker abrió y cerró la boca, anonadado. Esa no era Nemesia Jesenvolk. La Nemesia que él conocía habría llegado tarde, vistiendo pantalones y que nadie se atreviese a reclamarle su tardanza porque acabaría mal parado. No, definitivamente había algo raro. La rubia soltó una risilla algo boba. —Entre nos, es culpa de Elián, ¡No podía decidirse qué túnica usar!

—Oh, te entiendo completamente, querida. —Charlotte, al parecer había decidido que los slytherins le agradaban. Nadie que llevara una túnica tan hermosa podía caerle mal.

Nemesia dejó escapar otra risa, mientras tomaba la mano de la francesa.

—Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien. —La sonrisa de Charlotte se ensanchó. —Espero también llevarme bien contigo, Ragna. —Nemesia dirigió una mirada fija a la nombrada, quien entrecerró los ojos, oliendo la treta.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Luego de que la campeona de Durmstrang dijera esto, el director dio inicio a la ceremonia. Las tres parejas ingresaron.

El baile comenzó y tanto Elián como Nemesia no tuvieron problema para seguir la música, como sangrepuras los bailes de salón habían formado parte de su educación más temprana. Luego de una canción decidieron continuar con su plan e intercambiaron parejas con otras personas. Nemesia había terminado bailando con Woodpecker, suspiro desilusionada; no porque el Gryffindor no le pareciera atractivo con sus ojos chocolate y su cabello castaño oscuro, pero Ulric Woodpecker no era Hermes Malfoy. Tan concentrada estaba en su desazón que casi se sobresaltó cuando Ulric se inclinó hacia ella y le hablo en un murmullo:

— ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? ¿Los hechizaron? ¿El director los amenazo?

— ¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso tontito!—Ulric pareció más asustado si cabía.

—La Nemesia Jesenvolk que conozco jamás usaría una túnica de gala, ni se arreglaría el cabello, ¿Dónde están tus pantalones?

Nemesia parpadeo confundida, ¿Podía esa conversación volverse más incómoda? Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy.

—Sí, lo que tú digas pequeño, ahora debo desaparecer tengo un Malfoy que seducir. —Señalo antes de alejarse en su dirección.

Cornelio y Elián esperaban el momento adecuado para abordar a Seillean, estaban sentados en una de las mesas vigilando al examinador mientras fingían hablar. Ulric Woodpecker ocupo una de las sillas junto a ellos. El ambiente se volvió tenso. Cornelio los miro incomodo, se incorporó y se fue. Elián parecía haber olvidado vigilar a Seillean, en cambio solo fulminaba al Gryffindor con la mirada.

—Selwyn, ¿tienes algo contra mí?

Elián sonrió malicioso.

—Si, por tu culpa mi prometida rompió nuestro compromiso y me delato con el director. —Woodpecker parecía no tener idea de quien hablaba.

— ¿Enserio? Eso es horrible, lo siento.

El slytherin lo contempló con asombro. Pero no pudo ahondar más en el tema porque Cornelio apareció frente a él y lo arrastro hacia Saturno Seillean. Su mejor amigo lo empujo sutilmente hasta el examinador.

—Me acaba de pasar algo rarísimo.

Cornelio negó.

—No me cuentes, no quiero saber.

A espaldas de Saturno Seillean, Nemesia les hacía señas.

—La misión comenzó, Crossland ve a tu puesto. —Y le guiño un ojo.

Acto cuarto: tres colacuernos húngaros

Con sus sonrisas más compradoras, convencieron al pobre examinador a que los acompañara a la mesa más lejana e inhóspita del comedor. Lo mejor es que a nadie le parecería que los slytherins más desvergonzados del colegio estuviera hablando lo más tranquilos con uno de los examinadores, pues se habían encargado de parecer encantadores y simpáticos con todos cuanto pudiesen. Eso estaba resultando muy fácil. Le dio una mirada de reojo a Cornelio que montaba guardia a un par de metros, mientras trataba de lucir lo más casual posible.

—Llego a mi poder el dato de que usted trabaja en el departamento de exterminación de criaturas mágicas, ¿es verdad?—Pregunto Elián tendiéndole una bebida. Saturno le sonrió, casi no parecía recordar el altercado con el unicornio.

—Sí, si hace más de dos décadas que me dedico a ello. —Y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Nemesia que estaba a su costado fingió interés, no obstante, lo único que podía prestar atención en ese momento era en su varita oculta entre los pliegues de su túnica que apuntaba a Seillean aguardando el momento adecuado para leerle la mente. — ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se enteró, Señor Selwyn?—Elián le dio un breve codazo a Nemesia, se estaba tardando un poco en invocar el maldito hechizo.

—Hermes Malfoy me comento que su padre se deshizo en halagos al hablar de su trabajo.

Si Hermes Malfoy se enteraba estaba muerto.

— ¡Oh, sí! Conocí al Señor Malfoy hace unos años; un hombre encantador, asumo que su hijo debe de ser tan carismático como el mismo. —El anciano llevó la copa hacia sus labios. —Recuerdo que lo conocí bajo circunstancias poco favorables.

Seillean guardo silencio, contemplando hacia la nada. Elián pateo a Nemesia, disimuladamente.

—Y, si me permite preguntar, ¿Cuáles fueron esas circunstancias?

— ¡Oh, claro! Pues, hace dos veranos, me encontraba sentado en mi oficina, cuando un gran búho llego. Traía una carta explicando que un kelpie había…—Elián asentía a todo lo que Saturno decía, pero no escuchaba ni una palabra. Sabía que Nemesia ya había conjurado el hechizo y en ese instante se encontraba hurgando en la mente del pobre anciano. —…y cuando llegamos, encontramos que habían nacido no uno, ni dos, sino tres colacuernos húngaros!

Y con perfecta sincronización, Cornelio apareció en el mismísimo instante que la anécdota comenzaba a volverse interesante.

—No quisiera interrumpir, pero pensé que deberían saber que están sirviendo pudin en una de las mesas centrales. —una sonrisa encantadora revoloteo en sus labios.

—Muchísimas gracias, joven. ¡Espero que sea de chocolate!—y de esa forma, Saturno Seillean se perdió entre la gente. Sin siquiera despedirse.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿No deberíamos haberlo oblivateado?

—No se enteró nunca que le leímos la mente.

—Sí, soy buena en esto.

Acto quinto: No es una iguana

—No, lo estás haciendo mal. No piensas lo suficiente feliz.

— ¿¡Cómo rayos hago para "pensar suficientemente feliz", Cornelio!?

—No lo sé, piensa en la sensación de estar drogado o algo así.

Nemesia dejó escapar una pequeña risita, estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de ranas de chocolates y leyendo un libro sobre pociones. En el centro de la sala de menesteres un Cornelio que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia y un muy frustrado Elián discutían sobre cómo realizar un encantamiento patronus.

— ¿Tu recuerdo más feliz es la sensación de estar drogado?—Pregunto la rubia divertida. Cornelio le saco la lengua.

—El problema es que ustedes lo hacen sonar como algo malo, pero la verdad es que funciona para mí.—Y como si quisiera demostrarlo se volteo hacia Elián e hizo una floritura con su varita: —¡Expecto patronum!—Al instante una salamanquesa plateada corto el espacio que lo separaba de Elián y corrió de forma graciosa por alrededor de él.—¿Ven? A mi iguana le gusta que piense en alucinogenos.

—Eso no es una iguana. —Señalo Elián.

—Es mi patronus y si yo digo que es una iguana lo es. —Dijo finalizando el hechizo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió logrando que todos se sobresaltaran y apuntaran al intruso. Asterion y Hermes los observaron con interés.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—Pregunto el Black acercándose a Nemesia.

—Estamos intentando que Elián aprenda el patronus para que sobreviva a la segunda prueba. —Respondió Nemesia apartando un par de libros para hacerle un lugar.

— ¿Saben cuál es la segunda prueba?

—Sí, sabemos que va a ser un lugar donde no hay luz, que está plagado de dementores, lethifolds y boggarts.Y que tiene que buscar algo rojo.

Hermes alzo una ceja.

—Suena muy vago cuando lo expones de esa forma.

—Es lo mejor que pude obtener.

Mientras decía estas palabras, Nemesia pudo observar de reojo como un vapor plateado surgía débilmente de la varita de Elián.

— ¡Te dije que pensar en eso funcionaba!

Elián se acuclillo por el cansancio, su amiga desde su posición le lanzo una rana de chocolate. Hermes los miro a todos particularmente entretenido. Asterion en cambio solo alzó una ceja.

— ¿En que estabas pensando?—Indago llamando la atención de ambos magos.

Elián se cruzó de brazos e inspeccionó el techo, intentaba esconder su frustración. Fallaba.

—No sé, en pociones alucionogenas y esas mierdas. —El Black chasqueo la lengua disgustado. Elián inclino la cabeza. — ¿Qué?—Cuestiono desafiante. No obstante, Asterion no se acobardo.

—Tienes que dejar de intentar resolver todos tus problemas con pociones alucinógenas.

—Puedo resolverlos con ellas.

—No, no puedes. Es estúpido y patético.

Hermes sonrió desde su lugar.

—Bien, ¿Qué harías tu genio no adicto a pociones alucinógenas?

Asterion se incorporó desafiante.

—No sé, pensar en algo que realmente me haga feliz, ¿tal vez?—E hizo un movimiento con su varita—Expecto patronum. —Un majestuoso búho real salió de ella y dio un par de vueltas animadas alrededor del campeón de Hogwarts. Elián abrió la boca asombrado y molesto.

— ¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora todos pueden hacer un patronus corpóreo!—Chilló enfadado Elián, se sentía cada vez más humillado. —¿¡Qué hay de ti Malfoy, puedes invocar uno?!

Hermes le regalo una mueca burlona.

— ¿Quieres apostar por ello?

Elián sacudió las manos.

— ¡Bien, ¿Qué pensaste para convocar a tu pájaro feo!?

Asterion lucia muy ofendido.

—Es un búho real ignorante.

—Podría importarme lo mismo si fuese un gusano, Asti.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y el patronus se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Ya lo dije, solo pensé en cosas que me hacen realmente feliz.

—Claro, seguramente pensar en todo el oro que tienes acumulado en tus bóvedas te hace feliz, ¡pero no es mi maldito caso!

Nemesia, Hermes y Cornelio estaban contemplando la posibilidad de abandonar la habitación sigilosamente.

— ¡No estoy pensando en eso estúpido arrogante!—Y lo apunto con la varita.

— ¡¿Y en qué demonios estabas pensando niño bonito!?—Y también lo apunto con su varita.

Un duelo se desato en el medio de la sala, un duelo que duro poco ya que al cabo de dos hechizos el Black había acabado estampado contra una de las paredes. Hermes lucía un poco asombrado y todo. Elián se acercó un poco avergonzado por su facilidad para perder sus estribos.

—Estaba pensando en las personas que quiero. —Susurro Asterion renuente.

Selwyn contemplo la idea. Las personas que quería, no había pensado en ello como una opción, de repente se sintió un completo idiota, hasta estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón al Black y todo. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no fuera un slytherin orgulloso. Movió su varita y pensó en todas las personas que estaban en esa habitación, hasta en Hermes Malfoy que, aunque era un antipático de mierda a veces lo hacia reír.

Y después recito el encantamiento:

—Expecto patronum.

Un erizo pequeñito y plateado salió de la punta de su varita y floto torpemente por toda la sala.

Acto sexto: dulce mujer

Criseida Travers estaba esperándolo cerca de las carpas del torneo. Cuando él llego ella salió a su encuentro. Tenía los cabellos castaños sujetos en una elaborada trenza, Elián lejos de asombrarse por su presencia se pregunto cuánto tardaría en peinarse cada mañana. Ella negó con la cabeza e inclinándose hacia él dijo:

—Ojala mueras en esta prueba, Selwyn.

Elián se dijo a si mismo que si quería que ella se casara con él era porque todo sería mucho más fácil y cómodo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y repetirse varias veces esa idea, para no cruciarla.

—Lo hare algún día Crisi, pero dudo que sea hoy. —Le dijo malicioso alejandose hacia el lugar de la prueba.

Escuchó a Criseida gritarle todos los insultos que se le ocurrían.

Suspiro y se dirigió a pelear contra dementores.

Acto séptimo: criatura estúpida

Destapo su vial de poción sonorus, sus amigos y él habían encontrado conveniente que, en lugar de delatar su posición con un lumos, podía simplemente usar el sonido para ubicarse. Se tomó la poción e hizo una mueca, sabia horrible. Parpadeo, podía escuchar casi todo. Miro a Cornelio que le susurraba del otro lado de la carpa, lo oía con total claridad:

—Tengo un regalo para ti. —Le dijo su amigo. Se acercó interesado, el moreno le entregó un segundo frasco, era pequeñito y en su interior parecía contener plata liquida. Alzó una ceja. —No me mires así, ¿no estabas del lado de mi teoría de la felicidad alucinógena para invocar un patronus?—Elián lo estudio en silencio, sabía que su amigo estaba loco por tratar de drogarlo y pensar que ayudaría en la prueba, sin embargo, ¿Quién quería su mente trabajando al ciento por ciento en medio de un lugar sin luz y rodeado de monstruos chupa almas? Destapó el vial con una sonrisa juguetona y se lo bebió sin pensar. —La llamó poción de la felicidad.

El efecto llegó junto con el cañonazo. Soltó una risita medio aturdido, medio adolorido por el ruido del cañón. Escuchó su nombre, los comentarios de la gente de la tribuna, escuchó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Él era el último en entrar a la jaula de oscuridad, Ragna había sido la primera.

Entró.

Todo era oscuridad.

En ese momento agradeció que sus amigos hubieran insistido con que memorizara el mapa que le había arrebatado al unicornio. Aunque el mapa era sencillo, apenas tenía un par de vueltas. Pero ni bien puso un pie en la jaula de tinieblas supo que era necesario. Se hubiera golpeado contra las primeras piedras si no recordara que estaban allí.

Aspiro. Estaba eufórico y feliz, por eso ignoraba el frio del lugar.

—Expectro patronum. —No era más que un murmullo, pero gracias a la poción sonorus pudo escuchar la voz de Ragna invocando el patronus con total claridad. A lo lejos vio el brillo del mismo y logro distinguir un par de dementores. Contuvo una risita, los dementores se le antojaban hilarantes, ¿Qué mierda le había dado Cornelio?

Tenía una hora antes de que la poción dejara de hacer efecto y quedara desamparado en la oscuridad, esperaba que la mierda que le había dado su mejor amigo durara un poco más.

Escuchó algo acercarse y se puso en guardia, posiblemente fuese un boggart o un dementor, dudaba poder escuchar a un lethifold aunque tuviese la maldita poción corriendo por sus venas. Se puso en guardia con una sonrisa, la poción de Cornelio era un disparador de adrenalina por lo visto. Algo apareció frente a sí.

Era un dementor, dedujo por el frio y la tristeza. La sensación era extraña: sentía ganas de reír, pero también ganas de llorar, tenía frío, y podía escuchar a Ragna y Charlotte en alguna parte; también a su dementor. Gimió medio aturdido y le apunto con la varita. Trago saliva y rogó porque el hechizo funcionara.

—Expecto patronum.

El erizo plateado se lanzó a por el dementor y Elián de reojo pudo ver que un par más se acercaban, los dementores decidieron que no era bueno meterse con ese erizo, por ridículo y tierno que fuera. Soltó una risotada.

Avanzó y gracias a su mapa mental y la poción sonorus encontró el primer huevo.

Era un huevo de ashwinder* dentro de una caja de madera, la caja estaba encantada con un hechizo retardante. En esa misma caja había un trozo de papel que gracias a la luz de huevo pudo leer: "Te". Hizo una mueca, ¿Qué significaba "te"? ¿Formaba parte de un rompecabezas o algo así? Dispuesto a pensar en ello más tarde le hecho un glacius al huevo y se guardó el papel.

Antes de que Ragna entrara a la jaula de oscuridad les habían dicho que debían encontrar todas las pistas que pudieran antes de que acabara el plazo. Todo estaba permitido, robar las pistas de otros también. En resumen, eran tres locos dispuestos a ganar en las tinieblas rodeados de bestias chupa almas, ¿los examinadores querían matarlos?

Consiguió la segunda pista después de espantar un dementor solitario. Congelo el huevo y se guardó la pista. "Solo" Era lo único que rezaba. No se paró a pensar en el orden de sus dos palabras, tenía miedo de olvidar su mapa mental, realmente estaba lo suficiente drogado para que eso pasara.

Entre trompicones y luego de deshacerse de un par de lethifolds consiguió llegar hasta la tercera pista. Lo malo es que tanto Ragna como Charlotte habían dado también con la pista. Se miraron, Charlotte llevaba la varita encendida en un pequeño lumos, minúsculo, pero en esa obscuridad era como si fuese una gran antorcha. Los tres se quedaron congelados mirándose con asombro, habían esperado no cruzarse.

Vio como Ragna se humedecía los labios. Llevaba una mirada depredadora, lo único que consiguió fue que su sonrisa y adrenalina se potenciarán por diez.

Desde su posición entre la caja y ambas mujeres, Elián, podía oír con total claridad los latidos acelerados de ambas. También los dementores acercándose, se escuchaban como escarcha, tela frotándose y tristeza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ragna atacó, esquivo el hechizo por pura suerte. La luz roja los cegó a los tres por poco tiempo. Pero eso no le impidió contratacar con la misma velocidad, envío un desmaius en su dirección y lo vio desvanecerse en su protego. Le asombro que Charlotte solo estuviera allí mirándolos, le dio una mirada de reojo mientras detenía con su escudo un hechizo aturdidor, parecía haberse congelado en el lugar. No se detuvo a analizarlo, solo envío dos expelliarmus hacia la campeona de Durmstrang y percibió como ella se desplazaba a su izquierda. Agradeció a la poción sonorus cuando el sonido lo advirtió a tiempo para frenar dos maldiciones desconocidas de color violeta que Ragna le lanzo.

El ambiente comenzaba a volverse frío. Sabía que los dementores estaban cada vez más cerca. Como también sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que la pista ardiera gracias al huevo de ashwinder.

La adrenalina y el elixir de la felicidad alucinógena lo hacían sonreír como un loco.

Dispuesto a terminar con el duelo deshizo su escudo y lanzó una rápida sucesión de hechizos desarmadores. Uno de ellos logro alcanzar a Ragna y esta salió disparada contra una de las rocas detrás de ella. Eso debería darle tiempo para conseguir la pista.

Agradeciendo que Charlotte decidiera congelarse y no participar del salvaje duelo busco la caja.

"Miras"

Fue lo único que pudo ver antes de que Ragna lo atacara por la espalda.

Y automáticamente el hechizo retardante desapareció y la pista se encendió en llamas.

Tanto Ragna como Elián se movieron por instinto: se acercaron al fuego dispuestos a apagarlo. No obstante, el fuego se había descontrolado en cuestión de segundos y se negaba a ceder por más aguamentis que le lanzasen. Ragna intento hechizarlo, la esquivo.

Nadie se esperaba que en medio de toda esa confusión un ataque de Charlotte a la que él fuego había sacado de su shock. Ella les lanzo un hechizo desarmador a cada uno y se hizo con sus varitas. La miraron asombrados.

— ¿Moyenard?—Preguntó divertido. La pelirroja lo miro con sus ojos bien abiertos, lucia asustada por alguna razón. — ¿De verdad? Estuviste mirando el horizon…

Ragna lo golpeó en la nariz, y él se vio sujetándola de la muñeca para no caer sobre las llamas. Lo que consiguió fue que ambos terminaran quemándose varias extremidades. Charlotte asustada lanzo un aguamenti hacia ambos y volvió a congelarse otra vez.

Esta vez mientras forcejeaba y rodaba por el piso con Ragna, comprendió porque la campeona de Beauxbatons se había vuelto a shockear: Los dementores habían llegado hasta ellos, y habían decidido que tanto Ragna como él eran buen alimento. Ambos se separaron.

—¡Moyenard, lanza un patronus!—Grito Ragna furiosa. Charlotte no dio señales de haberla oído, lo único que hizo fue dejar caer sus varitas y retroceder. Ellos se arrastraron a duras penas, mientras los dementores los atacaban, hasta sus varitas. —¡Moyenard, criatura estúpida!—Protestó Ragna sujetando su varita de é án había conseguido la suya, pero dudaba entre todo su mareo poder lograr invocar nada. Le ardían las quemaduras y su cabeza era un caos. —¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!—Bramó la campeona, un gran San Bernardo plateado embistió a los dementores.

Elián sintió su cabeza más despejada, se giró hacia Charlotte.

—Moyenard, apaga el fuego. Apaga el jodido fuego.

Charlotte lo miro y asintió dudosa.

—Aqua eructo.

Elián quiso golpearse la cabeza por haber olvidado aquel hechizo. Apuntó, con el pulso trémulo, hacia el incendio que ahora se encontraba más controlado por el potente chorro que salía de la varita de la pelirroja.

—Aqua eructo.

Los dos chorros de agua fueron suficientes para apagar el fuego. No obstante, Elián pudo oír a lo lejos que una nueva fogata se encendía. Probablemente la última pista.

Había dementores rodeándolos, cada vez llegaban más y habían vuelto a quedar a oscuras, con la única protección e iluminación que el San Bernardo de Ragna.

El campeón de Hogwarts sintió una carcajada bobalicona escapar de sus labios. Ragna lo miro con los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo. Pero él no se detuvo, continuó riéndose como un idiota. El alucinógeno, quizás, no había sido tan buena idea.

Los dementores seguían llegando, por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Charlotte invoco su patronus: era un pequeño petirrojo. El perro desapareció, Ragna se había rendido al cansancio y se había desmayado. Genial estaban jodidos.

Rió de nuevo. Iban a morir, iban a morir en el medio de la oscuridad rodeados de dementores y quien sabe que otros monstruos.

Pero entonces las tinieblas se despejaron y muchos patronus los rodearon.

La prueba había terminado.

Soltó una carcajada más y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

Acto octavo: las cajas brillantes, la revancha

Cuando Elián abrió los ojos, se encontró con un techo muy alto y unas cortinas blancas rodeando la cama.

Eso quería decir que se encontraba en la enfermería, y no en su habitación. Estaba desorientado, muy desorientado. Escucho unos murmullos a su izquierda. Abrió la cortina repentinamente.

—…y por eso creo que son compatibles.

—Tu teoría del patronus es tan estúpida como tu teoría de las cajas brillantes.

Y en ese instante Asterion y Nemesia voltearon a verlo.

— ¡Despertaste!—La rubia se abalanzo sobre él, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo. —hace tres días que estas inconsciente. Ragna termino igual o peor que tu.

—Esas cosas no me interesan. ¿Cómo termino la prueba?

Asterion y Nemesia intercambiaron una mirada ¡carajo! Ellos tratando de ser amables, y el imbécil ese no tomaba en cuenta su preocupación.

—Ragna quedo en primer puesto en la prueba por haber conseguido tres pistas. Tu, segundo, por haber conseguido dos y tener un mejor desempeño. Charlotte, tercera, por tener dos pistas. Le quitaron puntos por haber quedado petrificada como una idiota. —Asterion lo informo todo con una mirada glacial.

— ¿Ustedes podían ver lo que ocurría dentro?

—Sí. —Asterion se mantuvo en silencio un segundo. Nemesia los observo preocupada. —No puedo creer que hayas entrado estando drogado. —Elián iba a protestar, pero el más alto no le dio tiempo. —Pero, ya no se puede hacer nada. Felicidades, pasaste la segunda prueba.

 **-..-.**

 ***Ashwinder: es una serpiente que nace de los restos de un fuego mágico que arde demasiado tiempo sin ser controlado. Sus huevos arden en poco tiempo si no se los congela.**

 **si hay alguien ahí, gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Tercer prueba**

Pero mis brazos insisten en abrazar al mundo  
porque aún no les enseñaron  
que ya es demasiado tarde

Alejandra Pizarnik

Acto primero: Dos cucharas

— ¿Solo te miras el trasero? —Nemesia estalló en carcajadas. Cornelio alineaba los papelitos de la segunda prueba le sonrió juguetón. — ¿Te miras solo el ombligo? —Sugirió nuevamente el moreno con un tono bobalicón. Elián que estaba recostado contra la pared intentando meter tabaco en su pipa lo miro.

—Estoy seguro de que es ese. —Comentó chasqueando la lengua, nunca se le había dado bien lo de llenar una pipa aunque fuera una tarea sencillísima. Nemesia no había parado de reír en todo el intercambio y si Elián no estuviese acostumbrado ya a sus ataques de risa estaría preocupado porque esta no se detuviera para respirar. Volvió a chasquear la lengua al volcar un poco de tabaco, le molestaba llenar pipas, enojado la arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación. Ninguno de sus amigos se asombro por ello, era algo de casi todos los días. Se incorporó con desgana y se arrodillo junto al ravenclaw. —Dudo que podamos conseguir mucho sin el resto de las palabras. —Señalo soplando los trocitos de pergaminos con una mueca maliciosa. Cornelio le encajo un codazo en las costillas, no obstante sonreía. Su amiga por fin se había calmado.

— ¿Cómo mierda pretendes que consigamos las otras pistas?

Cornelio Crossland soltó un resoplido: —Robándolas, por supuesto.

Elián y Nemesia voltearon a verlo con una mueca divertida.

— ¿Por qué no estás en Slytherin? —Pregunto Selwyn estirándose, su estomago lleno de cicatrices se vio apenas. El moreno se alzó de hombros, restándole interés.

—Obviamente es porque me preocupo por mis estudios.

Nemesia soltó una carcajada tan vulgar que ni siquiera un hombre debería proferirla.

—Cuéntame más de eso Crossland.

Sin embargo, Cornelio no parecía impórtale tanto la conversación que estaba intentando darle su amiga, y, en cambio, había sacado su varita de quien sabe dónde y ahora apuntaba a un punto inespecífico frente a él.

—Bien, necesitaremos: amortentia, dos cucharas y una túnica azul. —Comento escribiendo una lista en el aire con su varita. Las palabras en azul oscuro flotaban frente a él, lucia muy pensativo como si estuviera repasando su plan. Elián estiro la mano y borró las palabras como quien se deshace de humo. — ¡Hey, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!

—Estaba pensando en robarlas como última opción. —Comentó arremangando su camisa.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la primera opción, jefe?

Elián recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en ella.

—La primera opción es…

—Entiendo lo de la túnica y la amortentia, pero, ¿para que las cucharas? —Interrumpió la Slytherin confundida. Cornelio negó con el dedo índice.

—Ese plan ya no importa, Neme.

— ¿No vas a decirme para qué las cucharas? —Hizo un mohín disgustada. Cornelio le resto interés con un movimiento de su mano.

— ¿Tu primera opción era? —Insistió.

—Negociar con las otras dos campeonas. —Dijo Elián con una gran sonrisa bailando en sus exóticos ojos ámbar. Crossland bufó desmotivado.

—Eso suena bastante legal.

—Es que lo es.

—Creo que estas muy sobrio Elián, déjame arreglarlo—Espetó el fastidiado mientras revolvía sus bolsillos, los frascos que habían en ellos tintinearon.

—Vete a la mierda, Crossland.

— ¡¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios ibas a hacer con las cucharas!? —Chilló Nemesia perdiendo la paciencia.

Elián y Cornelio respondieron con risitas.

Acto segundo: Té de rosas

Nemesia le hecho un hechizo glamour y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿Sabes? Si no tuvieras esas horribles ojeras y esa sonrisa insana serias un tipo atractivo. —Dijo ella. Elián torció la boca.

—Y no te olvides de esas cicatrices que tiene en todo el cuerpo. —Acoto Cornelio que estaba recostado contra un árbol junto al lago. Nemesia negó con vehemencia.

—No seas estúpido, las cicatrices son sexys, más si son por alterar el orden público o ser un rebelde sin causa. —Señalo ella alisando la túnica de su amigo.

—No soy un rebelde sin causa, imbécil. —protesto él intentando quitársela de encima.

—Sí lo eres. Pero no viene al caso, ahora tienes que ir a seducir dos doncellas extranjeras. — y con una palmada en el trasero patrocinada por Nemesia, Elián se encamino hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

Tocó la puerta del carruaje tres veces, y ante él apareció una elfina domestica.

— ¿En qué puede ayudarle Zusi, joven amo?

—Buenas tardes Zusi, ¿sería tan amable de llamar a la señorita Charlotte Moyenard?

—Por supuesto, joven amo, ¿en nombre de quien, debe Zusi llamar a la señorita Moyenard?

—Elián Selwyn, campeón de Hogwarts. —Elián formó una sonrisa resplandeciente al decir estas palabras.

La elfina abrió los ojos asombrada.

—Por favor pase y siéntese, Señor Selwyn, Zusi llamará enseguida a la señorita Moyenard.

Elián subió los tres escalones, se adentró en el carruaje y se apoltronó en uno de las sillas acolchadas del hall. El interior estaba decorado en celeste, dorado y plateado; y, si no hubiese estado tan cargado de detalles, habría sido un recibidor hermoso.

—Buenas tardes, Selwyn, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? —Charlotte estaba descendiendo de una escalera caracol que encontraba a su izquierda, su uniforme celeste iba ondeando tras ella. Elián se alzó rápidamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que hizo sonrojar a la campeona de Beauxbatons.

—Señorita Moyenard, no quisiera importunarla, probablemente tendrá usted mejores asuntos que atender, pero si no le es un inconveniente, ¿gustaría usted acompañarme en un paseo por los terrenos del castillo? Será breve, y quizá ambos salgamos beneficiados. — Elián dijo todo esto de un tirón, y con una sonrisa suave que no llegaba a sus ojos brillantes, y algo maliciosos.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo acompañaré al paseo, Selwyn, pero ¿la señorita Jesenvolk está de acuerdo? No quiero generar una discusión entre ustedes. —Elián dejó escapar una suave risa, no podía creer que en verdad había escuchado eso.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, señorita Moyenard, la señorita Jesenvolk y yo compartimos únicamente una amistad más parecida a la hermandad que al romanticismo.

—En ese caso, no tengo objeciones. —Charlotte sonrió, con las mejillas cubiertas de un tenue rubor, mientras tomaba una capa ligera que encontraba en un perchero junto a la puerta y se la echaba a los hombros. Elián abrió la puerta, descendió los escalones, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar. —Muchas gracias, señor Selwyn, es usted todo un caballero, no como dicen las malas lenguas de su colegio. —Cuando estuvo al nivel del suelo, la pelirroja se colgó del brazo derecho del slytherin, perdiendo de vista la dura y fría mirada que se posó por unos segundos sobre ella.

— ¿Y qué dicen esos rumores?

—Dicen que es usted un…desastre. —la muchacha alzó la vista, casi con temor, Elián le dirigió una nueva sonrisa y ella continuo con su relato. —Dicen, que usted no asiste a clases, y que pasa sus tardes escondido en pasillos que nadie conoce. Dicen que usted no merece ser el campeón de Hogwarts. —Elián respiró hondo, debía calmarse, o si no haría algo que arruinaría su oportunidad de conocer las palabras que Charlotte poseía. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se apresuró en añadir: —Pero yo creo que son todas mentiras, creo que usted es todo un caballero, y que es merecedor de participar en el torneo.

Si Elián no encontrase a Charlotte tan idiota, la encontraría adorable.

—Me alegra saber que ha hecho oídos sordos a esos rumores, pues no son más que eso, rumores falsos y maliciosos. No tenían otro fin más que desprestigiar mi persona. —El slytherin dirigió su mano izquierda hacia la mano que se encontraba sobre su brazo derecho, y la sostuvo con suavidad. —Hogwarts es un nido de envidiosos, piensan que con crearme una fama terrible harán que mis habilidades mágicas se vean reducidas o que mi nivel social se vea perjudicado, pero no pueden estar más equivocados; un hombre debe mantener la compostura independientemente de su reputación. —Charlotte lo observaba fascinada, como si las palabras que Elián dejaba deslizar de su lengua fuesen la más hermosa verdad jamás dicha. Él bajo la vista hacia ella y le disparo una sonrisa plena, amplia. —Pero también me gustaría acallar esos rumores, por supuesto. Y por ello, me preguntaba si podríamos nosotros formar una alianza. —Ante esto, Charlotte alzó las cejas, confundida. Elián comprendió que había cometido un error. —No estoy esperando que me regale las pistas que ha conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, sino que intercambiemos información. Me consta que usted es una rival digna y poderosa, pero será de ayuda mutua. De hecho, una derrota ante usted sería una derrota digna. Pienso que la señorita Shry, es una campeona fuerte, pero quedaría sin posibilidades de ser la verdadera campeona del torneo, si uniésemos nuestras fuerzas y nosotros dos tendríamos aun más posibilidades de ser los vencedores. Insisto, considero mas digno ser vencido por usted, que por la señorita Shry.

Charlotte aliso arrugas que no existían en su túnica mientras consideraba las palabras del campeón de Hogwarts. Le gustaba ese brillo travieso y esa sonrisa peligrosa que tenia Elián Selwyn, lo consideraba atractivo, interesante y poderoso. No obstante, ella no era estúpida y por mucho que se sintiera atraída hacia él y sus ojos casi amarillos, considero la idea largo rato; en un silencio meditativo que lo único que consiguió fue impacientar a Elián que prefería estar muriendo de sobredosis en un pasillo en lugar de allí. Luego de un minuto que al slytherin le supo a doce años la pelirroja asintió y clavó sus ojos claros en su rostro.

—Rien à perdre. —Susurró ella en francés, Elián estaba seguro que la frase no había tenido intención de ser oída, pero él comprendía el idioma y la había oído con total claridad. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa victoriosa. —Acepto la alianza señor Selwyn.

Él le dio, sin proponérselo, la sonrisa más sincera de toda la conversación.

—Es usted tan inteligente como la imaginaba. —Dijo. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y Elián casi se asusto por la facilidad que tenia para seducir mujeres bonitas.

—Mis palabras son: "Espera" y "Sus"—confeso ella con una sonrisa juguetona. Elián asintió asimilando la información, empezaba a creer que las palabras que ella le había dado no eran para nada importantes, desecho la idea para no caer en su clásico malhumor. Charlotte pareció encontrar su silencio como una invitación muda para apretarse más a su brazo, la miro con seriedad y ella batió las pestañas en un gesto que pretendía ser seductor, pero, a él solo le produjo incomodidad. Contempló con cuidado la información que poseía, estaba al tanto de que la francesa sabia que solo tenía dos palabras, pero ella no podía adivinar que había conseguido ver la tercera antes de que ardiera en llamas; eso era importante después de todo la palabra "Miras" sonaba más clave que las demás. Sonrió ladinamente. Charlotte pensó que su sonrisa era de gusto y enrojeció.

Ingenua y vanidosa Moyenard.

—Las mías son: "Solo" y "Te".

La pelirroja asintió un poco decepcionada de que las palabras fueran poco reveladoras. En lo que respectaba a Elián ella había aceptado sus palabras con tanta velocidad que tranquilamente podría haberle dicho que sus estas eran "Sapo" y "Vomito", y ella lo hubiera aprobado como si fuese una verdad universal. Suspiro un poco cansado, deseaba irse de allí cuanto antes, no obstante, la campeona de Beauxbatons tenía otros planes:

— ¿Te apetece una taza de té de rosas?

Elián Selwyn tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que se fuera a la mierda. En cambio, le regalo una sonrisa inocente y dijo:

—No hay nada que me apetezca más.

Acto tercero: Seducción

Ragna Shry era un hueso duro de roer.

En cuanto Elián se había acercado a ella haciendo gala de toda su caballerosidad y modales sangre pura ella había hecho una mueca despectiva.

—Buenas tardes señorita Sh…

—Ahórrate el discurso, Selwyn. Sé que viniste a hacer aquí. —Le interrumpió ella con un marcado acento extranjero. Ragna llevaba el uniforme de su colegio y el cabello sujeto en el lazo más apretado del mundo, que lo único que hacía era resaltar sus facciones aguileñas. Se había cruzado de brazos y lo observaba con desdén. Elián que sabía que la campeona era de temer tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor antes de retomar su táctica de "seducción".

—No sé a qué se refiere con ello señorita Shry. —Interpelo con la voz más suave y dócil que pudo pronunciar. Ragna arrugó el entrecejo y chasqueo la lengua; se descruzó de brazos.

—Detesto el teatro, tanto o quizás más de lo que te detesto a ti. Si continuas voy a romperte la nariz. —Respondió ella como si estuviera oliendo mierda, luego antes de que el Slytherin pudiera preverlo le apunto con la varita. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella había finalizado su encantamiento glamour, dejando al descubierto sus enormes ojeras y su piel enfermiza. Elián parpadeó confundido, había jurado que iba a freírlo a hechizos, así sin más. —Ahora puedes hablar, Selwyn. —Indicó.

— ¿Tan obvio? —Preguntó divertido. Ragna se alzó de hombros y guardo su varita.

—Solo un idiota caería en tus redes, sobretodo luego de ver cómo te comportaste en las pruebas. —Elián sonrió aún mas, la campeona de Durmstrang le agradaba.

—Moyenard cayó.

—Moyenard no es capaz de participar en un duelo sin paralizarse.

Elián soltó una risita.

—Buen punto.

—Pero dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para hablar de Moyenard, ¿verdad? —Señaló ella y comenzó a caminar. El campeón la siguió, asombrado por la clara diferencia de altura entre los dos, si él estaba cerca del metro ochenta, Ragna Shry debería estar cerca del metro ochenta y cinco. — ¿Vienes por mis pistas?

—Sí.

—Sabes que tengo en mi poder tres pistas y por ello exijo a cambio de ellas esa misma cantidad.

Elián detuvo abruptamente su caminata, quizás había subestimado a Ragna. No obstante, decidió tentar a su suerte.

—Shry, sabes que yo solo poseo dos pistas. —Acotó intentando lucir ofendido. La más alta aspiro hondo, como si estuviera armándose de paciencia.

—A diferencia de Moyenard, yo si fui participe de nuestro duelo. —Le comunico alzando una ceja.

—No veo como eso podría hacer una diferencia.

Se habían parado a mitad de un pasillo que a esa hora estaba casi vacío. Ella lo miro en silencio, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza con una mirada irritada. Elián deseo tener su varita en la mano.

— ¿Me crees estúpida, Selwyn? —Interrogó ella endureciendo el tono. Era una advertencia; Elián se humedeció los labios.

—En lo más mínimo. —Contestó con total seguridad. Ella alzó una ceja interesada.

—Se que viste la tercera pista antes de que esta se quemara. —Dijo ella en un tono duro, sus ojos brillaron amenazantes antes de que agregara: —También sabré si me mientes, ¿entiendes lo que digo, Selwyn?

—Sí.

Ella reanudó su caminata y Elián la siguió expectante.

—"Muerte", "Si" y "La". —Enlistó ella. Por toda respuesta el slytherin la miro. —Esas son mis pistas.

Él la contempló en silencio, considerando si las palabras serian reales. Sin embargo, la duda no le duro mucho, Ragna Shry parecía odiar las cosas deshonestas. Paladeo la posibilidad de mentirle solo por diversión; pero también desechó la idea porque Ragna era digna de su sinceridad y una bruja muy poderosa.

—"Solo", "Miras" y "Te". —La campeona extranjera le dio una pequeña sonrisa, muy leve, quizás divertida porque lo consideraba sincero, o quizás feliz porque tenía una idea de lo que era la última prueba. — ¿Esa sonrisa significa que caíste ante mis encantos?

Apenas termino la oración Ragna le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.

—Te dije que te rompería la nariz, Selwyn.

Y se alejó por el otro extremo del pasillo con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Elián la maldijo en silencio sin dejar de sujetarse la nariz que sangraba a chorros.

Acto cuarto: rebelde con causa

Asterion Black y Hermes Malfoy volvían de la biblioteca cuando pasó.

Ambos iban discutiendo sobre el nuevo buscador de la selección Inglesa cuando, desde el otro extremo del pasillo, una figura tambaleante y encorvada se acercó. Ambos la miraron con desinterés; no obstante, el loco del caminar raro, cuando pasó junto a ellos, lejos de esquivarlos termino chocando contra el hombro del Black; para el horror del último, manchándolo de sangre. Lo peor era que el desgraciado había continuado su andar como si nada hubiera pasado. Indignadísimo y profundamente afectado el Slytherin le envió su más potente hechizo aturdidor. El sujeto reboto contra una pared y dejo de moverse.

Hermes alzó una ceja.

—En hora buena, lo mataste. —Dijo mortalmente serio. Asterion abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta me lleno toda la túnica de sangre y no se disculpo! —Espeto irritado.

—Sí, esa es una buena excusa para el tribunal. —Señalo Malfoy acercándose al "cadáver", le hizo a un lado en cabello oscuro con su varita. —Aunque, viéndose de quien se trata quizás hagan una excepción contigo. —Su amigo se aproximó intrigado.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Hermes?

—Felicidades, Black, mataste a Selwyn.

Asterion se inclino hacia el "cadáver" del campeón de Hogwarts, visiblemente preocupado, comprobó si respiraba.

—Está vivo. —Pero cuando se volteó hacia su "mejor amigo" este ya no estaba allí. —Hijo de puta. —Gruñó. Miró a Elián mortificado, tenía la nariz aplastada y estaba inconsciente. Debía hacerse cargo de él.

Cuando Elián Selwyn recobró la consciencia estaba contra una pared de un salón que nunca había visto y Asterion Black limpiaba su rostro inquieto. Al notar que él estaba despierto su "cuidador" intento apartarse; pero Elián se adelanto y lo sujeto de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó confundido. Asterion se deshizo del agarre con un gesto extrañado y se secó el sudor de la frente de forma elegante.

—Te desmayaste en un pasillo, pero tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera alrededor. —Mintió. Elián asintió enderezándose, una punzada de dolor en la espalda lo hizo soltar un quejido. Asterion alzó una ceja al oírlo, ¿le habría quebrado algo? Esperaba que no.

—Asti Black, mi héroe. —Le sonrió el de ojos ámbar con una sonrisita bobalicona. Asterion quiso borrársela de un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

—De cualquier forma, ¿Qué te paso?

Elián perdió su mirada en un banco del salón.

—Ragna Shry me dio un puñetazo.

— ¿Shry? ¿Por qué te golpeo?

—Es su respuesta a mi intento de seducirla. —Comento travieso. Asterion hizo un gesto molesto. —Mi atractivo la debe haber confundido tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrar todo su amor por mí en un golpe directo a mi nariz.

Asterion ignoro las estupideces de Elián y se concentro en lo que le interesaba:

— ¿Y que hacías hablando con ella?

El campeón de Hogwarts inclino la cabeza, en un gesto mitad cansado, mitad seductor.

—Directo al punto, ¿sin coqueteo previo, Asti querido?

—Si no paras con tus idioteces seré yo quien esta vez te parta la nariz, Selwyn.

Elián rió.

—Tu malhumor es tan caliente, Asti.

Asterion no pudo contener un gruñido.

—Por si no lo notaste ambos somos hombres.

—Un amor prohibido, me encanta.

—Responde la maldita pregunta, Selwyn.

Elián dio un par de risitas y luego hizo un ademan con su mano izquierda.

—Averiguaba acerca de las pistas que estaban en su poder.

El Black guardo su varita, interesado en la conversación. Se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Tienes idea de que puede ser la última prueba? —La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un silencio incomodo. — ¿Selwyn?

—No tengo ni puta idea. —Se carcajeo el aludido restándole importancia. Su acompañante lo miró fastidiado, ¿no podía tomar nada en serio? ¿Le resultaba tan difícil? ¡Estaba hablando de algo que pondría en riesgo su vida sin duda alguna! Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, intentando suprimir su respuesta llena de rabia. Por la mirada que le dio Elián había notado su malestar. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mi actitud tan indiferente te hace enfadar, Asti? —Preguntó clavando sus ojos casi amarillos llenos de burla en él.

Asterion tuvo que medir sus siguientes palabras para no gritarle hasta dejarlo sordo:

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¡Antes eras perfecto: poderoso, inteligente, educado! ¡Lo que cualquier sangrepura aspira!

Tal vez fue el tono afectado de sus palabras, o todas las cosas que le debía a Black lo que lo hicieron ser sincero con su respuesta.

—Acabábamos de terminar tercer año cuando paso. —Su acompañante lo contemplo en silencio, temeroso de que si decía algo por más mínimo que fuese la honestidad que desprendían las palabras del campeón de Hogwarts mutara a la burla de siempre. —Fui poco prudente y conseguí que unos de esos muggles fanáticos de la caza de brujas me volvieran su blanco. Pase toda la noche ocultándome y entonces cuando pensaba que ya me tenían acorralado, otro muggle me encontró. —Elián miraba sin ver a Asterion. Hizo una larga pausa, como si se hubiera perdido en sus recuerdos. Su interlocutor no hizo nada para devolverlo a la realidad. Lo vio asentir con una sonrisita sincera. —Su nombre era William, era carpintero. Él me ayudo a ocultarme y me dio cobijo en lo que restaba de la madrugada. —Selwyn dio un largo suspiro, lucía un poco nervioso y jugaba un poco con las mangas de su túnica. —Fue muy amable conmigo, de hecho fue la persona más amable que conocí en mi vida, más que mi propia familia. —Su voz se oía un poco rota en ese punto. Asterion comenzaba a arrepentirse de preguntar. Pero Elián continuó, independientemente de su nerviosismo y la culpa del Black. —Él no creía en la magia, y aunque hubiera creído en ella…pensaba que los brujos no merecían toda esa estúpida persecución. Entonces…—Y se calló abruptamente. Le temblaban las manos y apretaba los labios.

Silencio muy tenso.

Asterion quería escuchar el resto de la historia, necesitaba escuchar el resto de la historia. Por un momento se vio enfrentándose a dos voluntades: respetar la conmoción de Elián o exigirle que continuara. Se maldijo internamente.

— ¿Entonces?

Elián se sobresaltó como si hubiese olvidado que él estaba allí. Le brillaban los ojos, pero Asterion no podía juzgarlo de seguro que los suyos también brillaban.

—Mi padre nos encontró. —Dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello. —Fue horrible, intente explicarle que William me había ayudado. Pero, no me escuchó el solo…lo torturó durante horas y…yo no pude evitarlo…fue…—La voz ahora estaba completamente rota. Elián se incorporo como poseído por un poder mayor y le dio la espalda. Respiraba agitado. —Lo hizo por gusto, Asterion, yo fui una excusa. Solo porque podía y odiaba a los muggles…—Hubo un silencio cargado de significado. El Black tenía la piel de gallina. —Si eso significa tener estatus, si es para eso que me estuvieron perfeccionando a través de estos años, ¡no lo quiero, pueden irse a la mierda! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Yo no voy a ser uno de ellos! —Estalló.

Asterion abrió y cerró la boca. No sabía que decir, la situación era muy intima y aunque se exprimiera el cerebro buscando una respuesta que confortara al campeón no encontró ninguna; al final solo se limito a secarse las lágrimas que nunca supo cuando derramo y ver su espalda en silencio.

Lo peor es que ahora sabía que Elián Selwyn era un traidor a la sangre. No obstante, no tenía ninguna intención de delatarlo ni comentarlo con nadie. Ese sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Tragó intentando despejar el nudo en su garganta.

Selwyn se había doblado sobre sí mismo y ahora lloraba sin poder ocultarlo más, Asterion que nunca se había sentido más inútil lo observo con los ojos aguachentos decidiendo si debía hacer algo como abrazarlo o acompañarlo en su llanto.

Al final lo único que hizo fue clavar sus ojos en su espalda hasta que este dejo de llorar.

Acto quinto: Claro como el agua

Había pasado una semana desde que Ragna le había roto la nariz y todavía no tenía idea de cuál era la tercera prueba. No es que hubieran pensado mucho en eso, solo se limitaban a hacer chistes estúpidos con sus pistas. En ese momento fingían, como la mayor parte de las veces, ocuparse de ello en la sala de menesteres. La habitación los había provisto de una gran pizarra y un par de sillones muy cómodos color uva, nada muy alejado de lo usual. Las pista estaban escritas en grande en una pizarra y ellos estaban desparramados por los sillones pasándose una pipa.

Cornelio estaba tratando de abrir una botella de whisky de fuego cuando Asterion y Hermes entraron a la habitación. Elián observó al primero con atención, hace una semana que lo estaba evitando, era raro que ahora se pasara por allí.

— ¿Esas son sus pistas? —Preguntó Black en el tono más suave que Elián había oído que empleara en su vida. Casi parecía que estaba tanteando el terreno. Le regalo una sonrisita despreocupada.

—Hoy estas atento, Asti.

Asterion suspiro casi tan aliviado como molesto.

—No lo escuches Black, yo pienso que eres muy listo y atractivo, muy atractivo. —Le hizo ojitos Nemesia mientras expulsaba humo por la boca. El recién llegado alzó una ceja y centro su atención en la pizarra.

—"Si miras sus _ solo te espera la muerte".

Cornelio asintió dándole un trago al whisky.

—Sí, tenemos la teoría de que es: "Si miras sus testículos solo te espera la muerte". —Comentó el moreno soltando la risotada más estúpida que Asterion escuchó en su vida.

—No tienen idea de que es, ¿verdad? —Indagó con un tono decepcionado. El trió decadente se alzó de hombros. —Si bueno, yo tampoco.

A sus espaldas Hermes chasqueó la lengua.

—Es un basilisco. —Dijo como si fuese la obviedad más grande del mundo.

Cuatro cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

— ¿Un basilisco?

—Si, Jesenvolk, un basilisco. —Se alzó de hombros.

Cornelio parecía haber olvidado su bebida y ahora lo miraba con atención.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Hermes Malfoy alzó la barbilla arrogante.

— ¿Qué más te mata si lo miras? ¿De verdad nadie lo noto? —Silencio. —Estoy rodeado de ignorantes.

Hubo un largo silencio apreciativo, luego Elián bufó desganado.

— ¿Qué epitafio quedaría genial en mi lapida? —Pregunto divertido.

Acto sexto: Toda una comediante

Ragna se sentó frente a Elián y se sirvió dos chuletas en su plato.

—Voy a asumir que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Elián y Nemesia intercambiaron una mirada extrañada.

—Porque… ¿te gusta la comida de Hogwarts? O quizás, ¿Te enamoraste de mí?

—O de mi; sé que soy irresistible. —Nemesia se alabó, llevando sus dedos largos hacia su cabello para apartarlo. Ragna la miro imperturbable.

—Es la primera vez que te veo. No te conozco, no podría estar enamorada de ti. —La rubia la observó, entre ofendida y divertida.

—Sí nos conocemos, ya sabes, fui con él al baile de navidad. —Al decir esto señalo a Elián, que las contemplaba, sin prestar atención a lo que comía.

—Oh, claro—Nemesia pareció brillar cuando fue recordada, hasta que Ragna volvió a hablar. —Eres esa chica desagradable. —La slytherin estaba tan aturdida que su tenedor había quedado a mitad de camino entre su boca y el plato. No obstante, la campeona volvió su rostro serio hacia Elián. —Selwyn, ya sabes a que nos quieren enfrentar los examinadores, ¿verdad? —Interrogó de forma brusca, cortando una de sus chuletas. El aludido mastico su comida con lentitud, Ragna no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que trago.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo él buscando de reojo a Asterion, pero por alguna razón que no conocía este había decidido sentarse junto con los de séptimo. Analizó a Shry y las razones que la llevarían a increparlo tan tranquilamente, ¿quería una alianza? O, ¿achicharrarlo antes de que comenzara la prueba? Quizá iba a arrancarle la verdad a golpes. Se mordió el labio, todavía dudaba que eso estuviera ocurriendo, dudaba de que no fuera una ilusión provocada por pasarse de la raya con alguna poción de Cornelio. Al percibir que el slytherin era lo demasiado desconfiado para acotar nada más, Ragna confirmo:

—La tercera prueba involucra un basilisco.

Entonces Elián pensó que su primera opción había sido la correcta, le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres una alianza con el joven más guapo de todo Hogwarts? ¿Eso es lo que estas sugiriendo, Shry? —Sabía que Ragna no iba a romperle la nariz, por ahora, y esta vez estaba preparado para su derechazo. Ella lo contempló ceñuda.

—No, Selwyn, no quiero una alianza con él. —Dijo señalando a Hermes Malfoy a un par de asientos a su izquierda. —Quiero una alianza contigo. —Una risotada a su espalda la hizo sobresaltar.

— ¡Oh por Merlín, Shry, eres toda una comediante! —Exclamó Cornelio que en algún momento había decidido que su mesa no era tan interesante como la de los slytherins. Le paso un brazo por los hombros a Ragna y ella le envió su mirada más amenazante. No surtió efecto. Elián, se había cruzado de brazos, ofendido.

— ¡Vamos, Malfoy no es tan apuesto! —Exclamó. Un par mujeres de slytherin, incluidas Ragna, Nemesia y hasta Cornelio, lo miraron como si acabara de decir una estupidez.

—Tu autoengaño me da pena, Eli, pero tranquilo aquí tengo una poción que puede…—Y se soltó de Ragna para revolver sus bolsillos llenos de frascos tintineantes. Ragna suspiro y le clavo el codo en el estomago. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? —Reclamó adolorido.

—Mi brazo se resbalo.

—Eso es mentira tu brazo no se…

— ¿Ocurre algo, señorito Crossland? —Intervino el profesor de pociones desde su mesa. Cornelio le clavo sus ojos oscuros.

—Nada profesor, Gamblin. Estaba felicitando a la campeona Shry por sus logros en el torneo. —Respondió con una sonrisa forzada. El profesor alzó una ceja y Cornelio suspiro fastidiado; Gamblin siempre intentaba hacerle la vida imposible y lo castigaba porque se le antojaba.

—Imagino que ya estará volviendo a su mesa para continuar con el almuerzo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí. —Y antes de alejarse volteó hacia Elián y con un hilo de voz susurro: —Nos vemos después del almuerzo.

Silencio raro.

—Tus amigos son tan patéticos como tú, Selwyn. —Comento Ragna llevándose una copa a los labios. Elián le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. —De cualquier forma, ¿a las cinco en el lago? —Se incorporó.

—Dalo por hecho.

Y Ragna se fue.

Acto séptimo: Encanto personal

Asterion lo interceptó a la salida del comedor, lo sujetó de un pliegue de la túnica y tiro levemente, con el único fin de llamar su atención. Elián se giro hacia él interesado, estaba sin su "sombra" mejor conocida como Hermes Malfoy. Lo contempló en silencio, pero con una sonrisa divertida, ¿querría hablar de su conversación pasada?

—Tenemos que hablar. —Susurró confidente, vigilando que nadie los viera. El Black siempre era así, nunca se paseaba con él por lugares concurridos y si comía junto a él en el comedor era porque estaban en el mismo año; sin embargo, no le molestaba, sabía que Asterion Black era alguien que siempre cuidaba su reputación ya que pertenecía a una familia muy importante.

— ¿Estas embarazado o estas terminando conmigo?

Asterion alzó una ceja confundido.

—Si continuas haciendo esos comentarios comenzare a pensar que estas enamorado de mi. —Murmuró bajito y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor, liderando la marcha a una distancia prudente para que nadie los viera juntos. Elián lo siguió con una sonrisa traviesa, eran raras las veces que Asterion demostraba su sentido del humor con comentarios como esos. El de ojos grises lo condujo a una de las aulas vacías. Cuando Elián entró, cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador. El campeón contempló interesado cómo su compañero se apoyaba contra la puerta, avergonzado.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio? —Preguntó tanteando terreno, repentinamente interesado en la conversación que quería mantener Black. Asterion tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, buscando la manera de iniciar la conversación. Cuando Elián iba insistir en su pregunta él hablo:

—Debes ir sobrio a la última prueba.

Silencio tenso. Risita.

— ¿Disculpa? —Al oír su voz Asterion alzó la mirada desafiante, tal vez, porque había detectado la burla en ella. — ¿Desde cuándo respondo a ordenes tuyas, Black? —Pregunto tan desafiante como burlón, raras veces eran las que alguien intentaba imponerle algo con tanta soltura. Asterion chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—No es una orden, es un pedido. —Dijo suavemente como si hablara con un animal salvaje. Elián inclino la cabeza y le dio su sonrisa más maliciosa.

— ¿Estas suplicándome?

Pero, su provocación no consiguió el efecto deseado: Asterion no salto directo a su cuello con la varita en alto, solo desvió la mirada incomodo. Bien, eso era por lejos, raro.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Te estoy dando advertencia!

Elián parpadeo confundido.

— ¿Ahora estas amenazándome?

Asterion pareció desinflarse.

—No, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exasperante? —Señaló irritado. El campeón de Hogwarts se alzó de hombros.

—Es parte de mi encanto personal. —Replico entre risas.

—Créeme, eso precisamente no es parte de tu encanto.

Silencio.

— ¿Por qué iría limpio de toda sustancia a una prueba mortal? —Indagó como si lo que sugería su acompañante fuera la cosa más estúpida e ilógica del mundo. Asterion abrió los brazos molesto e impresionado. — ¿Tiene algún sentido ir sobrio a pelear contra un basilisco? —Agregó.

— ¡Si vas intoxicado a esa prueba vas a morir, cretino pomposo! —Y le apunto con la varita. Elián inclino la cabeza, el carácter de Asterion volvía a su estado natural, también sacó su varita. — ¡Es lógico ir sobrio y con un plan, Selwyn! —Un hechizo aturdidor paso a un costado suyo, Elián respondió automáticamente con dos más, pero su oponente los detuvo con un protego. Soltó una carcajada mental, por lo visto Asterion Black había dejado de subestimarlo como duelista y ahora estaba completamente concentrado en el enemigo frente a él.

—No es mi estilo, Black. —Y deshizo con un arco de su varita dos desmaius. Reconocía que Asterion era un buen duelista, pero él se sabía incluso mejor que este. — ¿Por qué habría de considerar tu petición? —Y antes de que Asterion pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba siendo desarmado, el campeón sujeto su varita con una sonrisita socarrona.

—Lastimarías a las personas a quienes les importas. —Respondió desanimado. Elián contemplo la varita de su compañero, era castaña, derecha y con una serpiente tallada que se enredaba en el mango, era elegante y con pocos detalles, no obstante resaltaba mucho junto a su varita blanca que recordaba al marfil. Suspiro pensando en las palabras que el Black había pronunciado.

—Mi muerte será un alivio para mi familia. —Y le extendió su varita.

—Quizás, pero dañara a tus amigos. — Elián chasqueó la lengua, negándose a darle la razón. —Ve sobrio a la prueba, Selwyn.

Y antes de que el de ojeras pudiera responder Asterion ya se había marchado.

Acto octavo: una espada

Elián apareció junto con sus amigos a las cinco en el lago más sobrio de lo que quisiera y recordara haber estado en mucho tiempo. Ragna lo esperaba apoyada contra un árbol. Al verlos a todos allí hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no comento nada. Se acomodo su capa y se acercó a ellos.

—He estado pensando, y creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es cegarlo. —la voz de Ragna se oía decidida y sin animo a réplica; lástima que estaba tratando con Elián.

—Yo creo que no, pero primero sentémonos, por favor. —La campeona de Durmstrang lo miró mal, pero tomo asiento en el suelo, con la espalda recta. Los otros tres se sentaron a su alrededor, desparramándose en el pasto. —Bien, pienso que deberíamos delimitar un espacio del cual el basilisco no pueda salir, así tendremos más oportunidades de vencerlo. Pero sí, lo segundo que debemos hacer es cegarlo. Es su "arma" más letal. O podríamos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, uno se encarga de cegarlo y el otro de trazar el perímetro.

—Es una buena idea—concedió Ragna. —pero probablemente la prueba finalice cuando el basilisco muera, así que simplemente cegarlo y encerrarlo no servirá de nada si no es un método para llegar al fin. —La extranjera se tomo unos segundos antes de continuar. —creo que tenemos que pensar un ataque conjunto, quizá una maniobra de distracción y ataque.

—Necesitaríamos algo con qué matarlo. —dijo Elián, pensativo.

— ¡Una espada!

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en Cornelio, con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué clase de estúpido enfrentaría un basilisco con una espada? —Ragna no podía creer lo que había oído, ¿no se suponía que los de esa casa de azul eran los inteligentes de Hogwarts?

—Sí, Cornelio, tendrías que dejar de leer esa literatura muggle barata; es muy poco realista. —Fue difícil oír la voz de Elián por sobre las carcajadas histéricas de Nemesia. —Y tú deja de reír, no eres tú la que morirá dentro de menos de dos meses.

—Oh, vamos, si mueres al menos te recordaremos por el resto de la eternidad joven y hermoso. — Esta vez Elián se unió a las risas de sus mejores amigos.

Y Ragna se preguntó, no por última vez, si había sido una buena idea asociarse con el campeón de Hogwarts.

Acto noveno: Gallo violeta, gallo azul

— ¡No, Shry, lo estás haciendo mal! ¡El movimiento es mas circular, como una curva feliz!

— ¿¡Como quieres que haga una curva feliz!? ¡No existen las curvas felices!

—Sí que existen, mira. —Y acto seguido Nemesia transformo un cucharon en una lanza plateada. — ¿Ves? Curva feliz, genera lanzas felices. —Ragna rechinó los dientes, le estaba costando transformar esas malditas lanzas y Jesenvolk le resultaba irritante con su método de enseñanza tan ambiguo.

—Tu forma de enseñar es una porquería, Jesenvolk.

—Será una porquería para ti, Elián ya puede transformar un almohadón en un gallo. —Detrás de Ragna, el nombrado se encontraba transformando una silla en un gallo mientras le decía a Cornelio: ¡mira! ¡Lo hice violeta! —Así que el hecho de que no puedas transformar un cucharon en una lanza es por tu propia culpa, y no por mis maravillosos métodos de enseñanza.

Ragna alzó la varita nuevamente, esta vez tratando de convertir una tabla de madera que la Sala de Menesteres había hecho aparecer frente a ella. Hizo el movimiento de varita y pronuncio el hechizo en voz alta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que uno de los extremos se volviese ligeramente plateado. Frustrada, le echó una maldición incendiaria a la madera, la vio arder hasta que se consumió. Cuando se giró, ya más calmada, hacia Nemesia, la encontró observándola con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una perfecta "o". Los otros dos no se encontraban mucho mejor. La de cabello oscuro sintió su cara enrojecer rápidamente y trató de justificarse.

—Necesitaba descargar la tensión.

Y Nemesia rompió en risas, que rápidamente se contagiaron a Elián y Cornelio; y sorpresivamente, también a la misma Ragna.

—Shry, en verdad eres toda una comediante. —habló como pudo el ravenclaw. —Pero si te cuesta tanto, ¿por qué no tratas invocando las lanzas? No tienes que transfigurarlas en el predio, podemos dejar hechas una buena cantidad y lo único que tendrías que hacer seria invocarlas.

Los demás presentes lo observaron fijamente.

—No podías decir eso hace tres horas, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, cuando comencé a practicar el jodido hechizo. —en el rostro de Ragna se podía ver una extraña mezcla entre resignación, enojo y diversión. La campeona de Durmstrang se dejo caer en uno de los mullidos sillones color uva que no habían sido convertidos en gallos y estiró los brazos. Guardó silencio durante unos segundos. —Ustedes son curiosos, ¿saben? Jamás imagine que pudiese ser remotamente interesante pasar tiempo con ustedes, y sin embargo lo encuentro…agradable.

—Gracias Shry, es reconfortante saber que puedes luchar contra los prejuicios sinsentido, nosotros no somos más que victimas de los rumores. —dijo Elián, con una sonrisa ladina.

—No son sinsentido. Ustedes dan pena y son bastante patéticos, pero siguen siendo interesantes.

Hubo un silencio extraño.

—No sé si sentirme atacada o halagada. Estoy confundida.

—Eso deberás decidirlo tú. —Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y enfoco su mirada en un gallo pequeñito que Elián acababa de transformar a partir de un zapato robado de Cornelio, el gallo le estaba analizando con sus pequeño ojillos oscuros. —Lo único que me preocupa es Moyenard. —Comento con voz cansina. Elián se detuvo a mitad de su encantamiento.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Asumiendo que cuenta con pruebas inútiles y aunque contara con la misma información que nosotros, sería un estorbo. Por lo visto no puede reaccionar a situaciones que le den miedo o le provoquen estrés. — Negó con la cabeza, su voz adquiría un tono extranjero mucho más marcado cuando daba una explicación, no obstante a Elián le sorprendía lo bien que hablaba el idioma. Ragna se cruzó de piernas. — Seria un problema si intentara interferir en nuestro plan, aunque tampoco es como si existiera una forma de neutralizarla. —Finalizó restándole importancia a sus palabras con un movimiento de manos.

—Puedo neutralizarla convirtiéndola en un gallo. —dijo Elián, moviendo de forma sugestiva las cejas. Ragna lo miro impasible.

—No vas a convertirla en un gallo. —durante unos segundos solo se oían el cloqueo de los gallos; Ragna sonrió de forma ladina. —Además, sería una gallina, no un gallo.

Los otros tres comenzaron a reír. No obstante, el campeón de Hogwarts no pudo sacarse esa observación de la cabeza.

Acto décimo: Verde vomito

Charlotte Moyenard se sonrojo cuando lo vio en la puerta de su carruaje. Él lo único que se limitó a hacer fue darle una reverencia y una gran sonrisa. Ella se prendió tan rápido de su brazo que lo hizo tambalear un poco. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lago, donde Charlotte se detuvo y se soltó de su brazo más roja, si cabía. Se acomodo un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja y le dijo:

— ¿Descubriste cual es la tercera prueba?

Elián apreció lo directa que había sido la campeona, no tenía ganas de dar muchos rodeos, sobre todo cuando aun tenía que aprender esos hechizos de barrera para delimitar la zona. Finalmente se decidió por asentir modestamente. Charlotte sonrió tan amplio que Elián comenzó a temer que realmente ella estuviera enamorada de él; esperaba que no, porque si así fuera lo que iba a hacer a continuación sería mucho más cruel e inmoral de lo que ya era.

—La tercera prueba es combatir contra un cancerbero.

La pelirroja considero sus palabras no muy convencida aunque estuviera encandila por el joven frente a sus ojos. Luego alzó la cabeza y extrañada pregunto:

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Elián tuvo que contener su mueca traviesa tan característica, ya había pensado en eso, esa era una de las cosas buenas que tenia tener la mente libre de toda sustancia: podía pensar con total claridad, y sus deducciones y conclusiones tenían más sentido; aunque esa también era una de las cosas malas.

—Hable con Shry, intercambiamos pistas. —Charlotte al oírlo junto las cejas tan celosa como desconfiada. Iba ser que realmente estaba prendada de él. Se apresuro a continuar con su argumento. —Ella me sugirió formar una alianza, pero yo la rechace. —Se alzó de hombros y la tomó de la mano, la francesa se dejo hacer mansamente. —Lo importante es que descubrí que la frase entera es: _sus tesoros solo te espera la muerte.

— ¿Y porque crees que es un cancerbero? Podría ser una esfinge o un griffin.

—La verdad, no quería decirlo porque es un método bastante sucio. Pero…—Hizo una pausa dramática, la pelirroja la observaba atenta, sin perder detalle. —Leí la mente de Saturno Seillan, averigüe su rutina y le leí la mente. —Charlotte abrió la boca visiblemente impresionada.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Dijo negando con una gran sonrisa. Él soltó una risotada, era gracioso porque en parte era verdad. Ella tomó esa risa como una confirmación honesta. — ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡No puedo creerlo, pudiste haber sido descalificado! —Se carcajeo ella fascinada. Luego le clavo sus ojos azules y le dio una larga mirada de exploración. —Eres un chico malo Elián Selwyn. —Y se inclinó hacia él. A Elián el gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero Charlotte había usado esas palabras con un tono similar al desafío y él no se echaba atrás en un desafío; era muy orgulloso.

—Sí, ese soy yo un chico muy malo. —Y antes de que pudiera impedirlo la campeona de Beauxbatons se puso de puntillas y lo beso. Asombrado, Elián vio como ella cerraba los ojos y esperaba ser correspondida, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Moyenard? ¿No se daba cuenta de que eran rivales? Correspondió al beso desconcertado e incomodo por partes iguales, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Moyenard era tan atrevida? De repente esa poción de color verde vomito que le había ofrecido Cornelio esa tarde se le antojaba tentadora.

Acto décimo primero: Reacción biológica

Entro en la sala de menesteres restregándose los labios. Ragna y Asterion se veían disgustados por su retraso. Pero el los ignoro y fue directo a la botella de lo que sea que fuese que había sobre una mesilla y le dio tres tragos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Cornelio que se percibía asombrado porque estuviera bebiendo agua por voluntad propia.

Elián arrugó la nariz, asqueado.

—Moyenard me beso, creo que está enamorada de mi.

Todos estallaron en risas a excepción de Asterion, que solo se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Moyenard es realmente estúpida.

Acto décimo segundo: El verdadero héroe aparece

El cañón sonó, y un silencio tenso lo precedió. Los tres campeones ingresaron al inmenso predio donde transcurriría la tercera y última prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Ragna y Elián se miraron desde sus posiciones, opuestas en el campo. Alzaron las varitas al mismo tiempo e invocaron cada uno una escoba, a las que se subieron de un salto.

Elián recorrió de forma veloz el campo, y rápidamente encontró lo que sería la salida por donde aparecería dentro de unos minutos el basilisco. Los coordinadores de la pruebas les habían advertido que tenían siete minutos antes de que la criatura fuese liberada para hacer los preparativos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo la idiota de Moyenard? —Ragna se había acercado a Elián, mientras observaba cómo Charlotte se encontraba parada en medio de la nada, con una lira en la mano. Elián sabía perfectamente qué era lo que planeaba la francesa, pero prefirió simplemente alzarse de hombros, desentendiéndose del asunto. —Bueno, no importa, sólo espero que no haga nada estúpido y que se mantenga lejos. —La campeona de Durmstrang giró en su escoba y lo encaró, mientras escuchaban a lo lejos como la gigante piedra se movía con lentitud. El basilisco estaba por ser liberado. —Si alguien me hubiese dicho al principio del torneo que estoy por decir esto, le habría roto la nariz, pero: que gane el mejor. —Elián le sonrió de forma sincera. —Y por favor, no mueras Selwyn.

—Lo mismo para ti, Ragna.

Cuando Elián dijo esto, oyeron el sonido sibilante del basilisco, cerraron los ojos y al mismo tiempo, convocaron un halcón cada uno. La idea era que mientras uno de los halcones lo distraía, el otro debía atacar los ojos asesinos de la serpiente. Se mantuvieron quietos unos minutos, mientras oían los sonidos agónicos del basilisco, hasta que Ragna abrió los ojos.

—Elián, ya puedes mirar…terminemos con esto de una jodida vez.

El nombrado le hizo caso, y lo primero que encontró fue una serpiente gigante, sacudiéndose espasmódicamente y golpeando su enorme cuerpo contra las paredes invisibles que ellos había delimitado. Lo segundo que vio, fue a Moyenard con los ojos y los puños muy apretados. La lira había caído hacia el suelo.

—Al parecer Moyenard no se moverá de donde se encuentra.

Luego de decir esto, Elián se precipitó hacia abajo, mientras Ragna se dirigía hacia el basilisco. El plan era que mientras Ragna atacaba al basilisco con lanzas, Elián ayudaba a mantenerlo a raya convirtiendo piedras y otros objetos en gallos; pues si había algo a lo que los basiliscos temían, era al canto de los gallos.

El ataque parecía ser eficaz, los gallos cloquearon y corrieron asustados. El aire se llenó del miedo de los gallos y del basilisco. Ragna arrojaba lanzas que iba convocando, no parecían hacerle mucho daño al basilisco, pero algo era algo. Todo estaba bien.

Hasta que ya no lo estuvo.

Elián observo de reojo como la cola feroz del basilisco se precipitaba con rapidez hacia Charlotte. Y si bien el era un hijo de puta, tampoco podía dejar morir a la joven así como así, sobre todo cuando tenía un poco de la culpa.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

El campeón de Hogwarts lanzó un hechizo y donde antes había una joven pelirroja, ahora se encontraba una gallina de plumaje marrón; pero por ello mismo la cola de la serpiente casi lo golpea. Como pudo maniobró en el aire, casi cayendo de la escoba. Convirtió otra roca en gallo, y estaba por transfigurar otra cuando sintió su corazón paralizarse por un segundo. Al desconcentrarse, Moyenard había vuelto a su forma humana.

—¡Moyenard, cúbrete!

Pero era muy tarde; la descomunal cola del basilisco la había golpeado, enviándola directo a una piedra. Desde donde él estaba, Elián podía ver como la sangre manaba inescrupulosa de la cabeza de la francesa. Estaba muerta, no había duda.

—¡Moyenard! —El gritó de Ragna resonó como un cañón por sobre el bramido infame del basilisco, que la atacó en ese momento. Se alejó como pudo de él y ascendió. Elián la siguió.

Por los dioses, esto era una pesadilla. Mientras subía hacia Ragna, Elián pudo oír como los examinadores y los directivos trataban de controlar a la bestia y acercarse a Charlotte. Habían quitado la primera barrera. El campeón de Hogwarts se colocó al mismo nivel que la campeona de Durmstrang.

— ¡Ragna! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

La nombrada alzó la vista y fijo sus ojos en los contrarios.

—Me distraje cuando golpeo a Moyenard. —Su voz sonaba rota, forzada; removió la mano derecha de su antebrazo izquierdo. Un enorme colmillo se encontraba incrustado en él. —Ese monstruo va a pagar. —Con ferocidad, Ragna tomo el extremo del colmillo y tiró, arrancándolo. —Y más te vale hacerlo pagar tú. Nos la debes a Moyenard y a mí. — Tras decir estas palabras, Ragna desmontó de su escoba y antes de caer la convirtió en una lanza que arrojo a Elián para que la tomara. Y se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Mientras caía, Ragna gritaba. No gritaba de miedo, pues sabía que de cualquier forma el veneno la mataría en pocos minutos; tampoco gritaba por el dolor que estaba segura que sentiría al estrellarse contra el suelo aunque tuviese todo el cuerpo cubierto de runas de protección. No. Gritaba de rabia, y porque sabía que el sonido distraería al basilisco enceguecido de los movimientos de Elián. Porque él no podía morir, al menos uno de ellos tenía que vivir. Uno tenía que salir campeón.

Elián la vio caer con el corazón en un puño y la lanza dorada en sus manos. Si uno de los dos debía morir, tenía que ser él, no Ragna Shry, quien era poderosa y justa. No, Ragna Shry que le había roto la nariz y luego accedido a ser un equipo con él a pesar de todo. Sintió ganas de llorar, ganas de detener la caída de Ragna y vengarla. Sin siquiera pensarlo sujeto la lanza, que por fin su rival había podido transformar, con ambas manos y apunto. Luego de medir la distancia se dejo caer de su escoba. Desde ahí solo fue dejarse llevar.

Cuando la lanza se enterró en la cabeza del basilisco Ragna ya estaba en el suelo, con las piernas destrozadas cual muñeca de porcelana. La serpiente al recibir la herida se agito, solo los segundos necesarios para asimilar su muerte, pero fueron los segundos necesarios para que la última barrera cayera, dos directivos se vieran impulsados por los coletazos del animal y para que Elián Selwyn saliera propulsado de la cabeza del monstruo.

Ragna lo vio estrellarse a unos metros de ella; a pocos centímetros de él se desplomó el basilisco. La campeona dejo escapar un gemido adolorido, necesitaba comprobar si Elián continuaba vivo. De esa forma aunque tuviera las piernas destrozadas y el cuerpo le doliera como si le estuviesen azotando con mil látigos, se arrastro hasta el slytherin. No obstante cuando estaba solo a medio metro comprendió que los brazos ya no le responderían y se detuvo. Le dio un vistazo a la espalda de Selwyn tan lejana y suspiro intentando mantenerse consciente.

— ¿Dónde está? —Reclamó su atención una voz. Mareada alzó la vista hacia Asterion Black, este lo miraba con un gesto preocupado y tenso. Ella sonrió y le indico la dirección en donde yacía el campeón de Hogwarts. Él olvido por completo su presencia y corrió junto a Elián.

— ¡Shry! —con esfuerzo, la heroína de Durmstrang giró su cabeza hacia la persona que la llamaba, encontrándose con Nemesia y Cornelio. Los recién llegados se sentaron a su alrededor.

—Crossland, Jesenvolk. Un placer verlos. —Ragna les dirigió una sonrisa voraz, mientras Cornelio trataba de contener los sollozos que salían de su boca y Nemesia la contemplaba en completo shock.

—Joder, no abras la boca Shry, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería, y tienes que comer un bezoar, si tenemos suerte eso contrarrestara el veneno del ba…—pero la risa de Ragna detuvo la triste suplica de Cornelio.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no servirá de nada, el jodido veneno no tiene cura. —Cornelio comenzó a llorar, y Nemesia pareció salir del trance uniéndose al llanto. Ragna dejo escapar una única lágrima. — ¿Saben? Su estúpido colegio está equivocado. Ustedes no son una decepción. —Ragna podía sentir como sus extremidades iban durmiéndose lentamente, dejando de doler. —Ustedes son las personas más brillantes que tuve la desgracia de conocer.

Y Ragna dejo escapar una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, que parecían decir que ella había nacido para comerse al mundo o salvarlo. Dejo escapar una última sonrisa feroz, salvaje.

Y su corazón dejo de latir.

Acto décimo tercero: Amistad

Cuando abrió los ojos reconoció automáticamente el techo de la enfermería. Confundido intento enderezarse, su columna le envió un gran latigazo de dolor que le hizo retractarse de la idea. Antes de que pudiera inspeccionar sus alrededores se vio sorprendido por un asfixiante abrazo. Cornelio y Nemesia estaban tratando de romperle las costillas al mismo tiempo. Como pudo y con un hilo de voz dijo:

—Hola. — Sus amigos se apartaron para verlo. Ambos tenían los ojos brillantes como dos pozos llenos de agua fresca. Trago saliva, incomodo, sentía la garganta seca y le dolía absolutamente todo. — ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? —Preguntó con la voz ronca.

Nemesia le sujeto la mano, era un gesto inusual en ella, seguro le había hecho dar un gran susto. Tras de ella vio a Asterion parado observándolo con atención. Esperó una respuesta que tardo en llegar, cuando finalmente la obtuvo fue de parte de los labios del otro slytherin:

—El basilisco se encargo de partirte la columna, un par de costillas, y las piernas y también te hiciste un gran tajo en el brazo derecho. —Elián contemplo su cuerpo, tenía una venda en las costillas, pero el tajo del brazo era solo una tenue cicatriz, no muy diferente de muchas otras que salpicaban su cuerpo. Se pregunto si podría caminar, pero Asterion fue rápido en despejar esa duda. —Por suerte podrás caminar y con un poco de práctica podrás hacerlo como si nada hubiera pasado, los sanadores se esforzaron mucho para arreglar tu columna. — Selwyn asintió poco convencido, el Black también se notaba bastante incomodo. Dirigió su mirada hacia las camas vacías de la enfermería. Suspiro aliviado.

— Asumo que estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente o que las heridas de Ragna eran menores…

Silencio. Lo que cortó el silencio fue un sollozo de Nemesia. Elián la miro desconcertado, ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? ¿Y porque nadie le decía donde estaba Ragna? Desesperado taladro a Cornelio con la mirada, no obstante este bajo la cabeza mientras una lagrima silenciosa se deslizaba por su mejilla. Asterion le colocó una mano sobre el brazo al verlo perdido.

—Ragna murió luego de ser mordida por basilisco. — Elián lo contemplo impresionado, y como si esas palabras fueran una llave maestra los recuerdos de su última prueba se deslizaron por su mente: Charlotte con el cráneo destrozado, Ragna aventándole su escoba convertida en lanza, Ragna precipitándose al vacio, el lanzándose contra el basilisco. Cerró los ojos dolido y cuando los abrió las lágrimas se derramaron de estos como cataratas. Apreciaba a Ragna Shry, maldita sea, había pasado un mes y medio entrenando con ella para esa maldita prueba, y aunque la campeona se quejaba y solo tenía comentarios ácidos era agradable e inteligente y en algún punto había llegado a considerarla su amiga. Y ahora estaba muerta en lugar de él. Sus amigos decidieron que era un buen momento para reanudar su apretado abrazo grupal. —Felicidades, Selwyn, ganaste el torneo de los tres magos. —Le susurro Asterion.

Acto décimo cuarto: A Elián Stravos Selwyn nadie le dice que hacer

Criseida, quien curiosamente había desaparecido de su alrededor por la mitad casi todo el año, los encontró junto al lago arrojando piedras. Se paro tras de ellos con los brazos en jarra y se aclaro la garganta, la miraron interesados. Ella tomo eso como un pie para comenzar a hablar:

—Selwyn, mi padre decidió reanudar nuestro compromiso. —Espeto furiosa, la rabia impregnando cada una de sus palabras. Elián que había volteado a encararla alzó una ceja curioso. A su lado Nemesia era retenida por un extrañado Cornelio. —Felicidades, lograste tu cometido.

Elián chasqueó la lengua.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Crisi. El compromiso ya no me interesa. —Se alzó de hombros. Ella pestaño confundida. —Puedes metértelo por donde no te da la luz, en lo que a mí concierne.

Criseida se torno tan roja que Asterion que miraba todo en silencio recargado contra un árbol pensó que iba a explotar.

— ¡¿Hiciste todo este escándalo para luego humillarme así!? —Chilló ella apuntándole con su varita, estaba muy furiosa. Sobre todo, porque los estúpidos amigos de su ex prometido le sonreían burlones. — ¡Mi padre nunca debería haber reconsiderado nuestro compromiso! ¡Eres tan patético que das pena! —Exclamó lanzándole un par de hechizos que el slytherin desvió con un movimiento de varita.

—Puedes decirme cuan patético soy cuando te hayas enfrentado a un basilisco y salido con vida, Travers. —Dijo desarmándola. Nemesia y Cornelio festejaban dando vítores a toda voz. —Tú no me dices que hacer, tú padre no me dice que hacer, ¡Ni siquiera mis padres me dicen que hacer! —le sonrió burlón. Criseida no podía creer tal atrevimiento, haría pagar al chiflado de Elián Selwyn a como dé lugar. —Ahora si sabes lo que te conviene, darás la vuelta y no volverás a aparecer nunca en mi rango de visión. — Dictaminó aventándole su varita, esta cayó a sus pies. Criseida lo miro con los ojos llorosos del odio.

No dio ninguna respuesta, solo sujeto su varita y se alejo de allí intentando llevar cada uno de los trozos de su dignidad hecha pedazos consigo. Mientras se acercaba al castillo todavía parecía escuchar los gritos burlones de los amigos de Elián, retumbándole en los oídos.

Hubo un espeso silencio que fue interrumpido por una risita.

— ¡Criseida debe estar revolcándose en su tumba ahora!

—Travers no está muerta, Crossland.

—Cállate Malfoy.

Elián volteo hacia ellos con una sonrisa relajada, no cambiaria a sus amigos por nada del mundo. Entre risas se aproximo hacia ellos para seguir perdiendo el tiempo como correspondía.

 **Fin**

 **,.,.,.,**

 **Bueno llegamos al capitulo final, en la semana vamos a estar subiendo un breve epilogo.**

 **Esperamos que le haya gustado aunque sea un poco a alguien y todavia soñamos con comentarios :)**

 **Besos**


	5. Epílogo

**_Aquí, con el epílogo que nadie pidió de la historia que nadie lee y a la cual nadie le importa :)_**

 **Epílogo**

 _Sábado 04 del mes de Junio_

 **Torneo de los Tres Magos: una calamidad**

El día de ayer se celebró la tercera y última prueba del renombrado torneo; los campeones debieron enfrentarse a un basilisco, terminando en una catástrofe, donde las campeonas de Beauxbatons (Charlotte Moyenard, 16) y Durmstrang (Ragna Shry, 17) fallecieron luchando valientemente contra el monstruo. El campeón de Hogwarts y vencedor del Torneo, Elián Stravos Selwyn, continúa inconsciente luego de que durante la prueba se quebrase la columna y ambas piernas. Se desconoce cuándo recobrará la conciencia. También los directivos de las tres escuelas y seis examinadores resultaron heridos al tratar de controlar a la bestia. Debido al incidente ocurrido, las tres escuelas mágicas más renombradas del mundo están considerando la opción de cancelar de forma definitiva el torneo. Se está investigando al examinador Saturno Seillan por…

 _Continúa en la página 16_

._._._._._._._._.

 _Martes 05 del mes de Julio_

 **Escándalo en la familia Jesenvolk**

Luego del comienzo del receso escolar de verano, la joven Nemesia Jesenvolk, alumna del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería que acabó de cursar su sexto año, fue encontrada en su habitación con un joven muggle. La traidora a la sangre fue desheredada y expulsada del árbol familiar; en la actualidad se desconoce su paradero. El joven muggle recibió su merecido castigo por parte de la noble familia…

 _Continúa en la página 27…_

._._._._._._._._.

 _Miércoles 10 del mes de Agosto_

 **Se propone una nueva división en el Ministerio de la Magia**

Grogan Stump, en consecuencia de los recientes sucesos ocurridos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, creó un proyecto en el cual se impulsa la formación de un departamento que se encargue de forma exclusiva a la regulación de las criaturas mágicas. Continúan las confrontaciones en el Wizengamot sobre si se debe aprobar o no dicha división; la Ministra Artemisa Lufkin asegura que…

 _Continúa en la página 08_

._._._._._._._._.

 _Jueves 08 del mes de Septiembre_

 **Continúa la búsqueda**

Luego de haber ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos y haber finalizado su sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Elián Stravos Selwyn desapareció sin dejar rastro, junto a su íntimo amigo Cornelio Crossland, único heredero de dicha familia. Ambas familias buscan con desesperación a sus integrantes. Se sospecha que la traidora a la sangre Nemesia Jesenvolk se encuentra envuelta en la desaparición de los dos jóvenes…

 _Continúa en la página 06_

._._._._._._._._.

Asterion Black bajó la edición de El Profeta de esa mañana. Miró a su alrededor; la mesa de Slytherin se sentía vacía. Pudo observar cómo en la mesa de gryffindor, Woodpecker leía con aprensión el diario.

—Esto está muy tranquilo sin esos idiotas por aquí. —Dijo Hermes a su izquierda, mientras tomaba té con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, demasiado tranquilo. —Asterion guardó silencio un minuto, antes de agregar: — ¿Dónde crees que se encuentren Selwyn y Crossland?

—Por mi podrían estar en el estómago de un dragón, y seguiría sin importarme. —Asterion le dirigió una mirada aireada. —Pero probablemente estén haciendo algo muy ilegal, creo que Selwyn aprendió su lección con el basilisco y no se volverá a acercar a una bestia mágica; menos a un dragón.

—Sí, seguro han pensado qué es lo mas ilegal que podían hacer y se propusieron hacerlo; si algo aprendí con Selwyn es que las leyes supresoras tienden a fortalecer lo que prohíben. —Luego guardó silencio unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en la nada—Al menos así es con él.

—Estas preocupado ¿verdad?

—Para nada. —Asterion lo fulminó con la mirada antes de terminar su desayuno.


End file.
